Friendzone
by ninaloid
Summary: Namine is a new girl in a new school. It was hard for her to make friends, not to mention keeping them. But this time, it's different. She made friends! But, to this one guy, is friend really enough for her?
1. A New Girl

**Hi, guys!**

**So, it's been awhile since a made a fanfic.**

**Well, here goes nothing. LOL.**

**Hope you enjoy my story and don't forget, review makes the world go round~**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way**

* * *

><p>"Naminè! It's your first day! Don't be late!"<p>

"Okay, Mom! I'm ready..."

"Good!"

"...in a minute!"

"Naminè!"

"I'm done! I'm done"

That is Naminè Liteheart. She moved a lot. Her father is a bussiness man, and his job requires him to move a lot. Today is Naminè's first day in her new school. It's kinda hard for her. She's in the final year of high school now.

She stared at herself in front of the mirror. In front of her, stood a blond haired girl, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a red-black checkered high waist skirt. _Plain enough_, she thought to herself. Then she marched out of her room, then stopped, then walked backward back into her room. She snatched the black leather jacket on her pink chair.

"All I need to do is lay low. No raising hand. No wearing big chunky accessories. No anything that could attract attention. I will survive. It's just a year" she incantated over and over to herself as she run down the white stairs at her big house. Yes, her father is a very successful bussiness man.

"Hey, someone looks pretty simple today" her Mom said when she was about to give the sunny side ups. Naminè sighed in emberrassement. Thern her Mom continued "Oh yeah, Nams, your car is under maintenance. It kinda broke down"

"What? Then how do I get to school?" she asked in a panic state. If her anonymous car that will surely blend in in the crowd of high school en masse is unavailable to her then that means...

"What do you mean how?" asked her Mom like it was the stupidest thing her daughter has ever asked. "Use your Corvette. Besides, that Volvo of yours is getting old"

_Great, so much for laying low_, she thought. Her Mom threw her the keys and she caught it.

"Okay, Mom. I'll go now" said Naminè while standing up from the chair.

"Be careful, honey! Have a great day!" her Mom responded.

_Great indeed, Mom. Great indeed. _She thought while walking out her front door. She walked to her garrage and opened the door. Her red sport car appeared as the garrage door opened slowly. She let out a little sigh then pressed the button to unlock the alarm in the car and got in the car.

She drove to her new school. And she could imagine how those boys will stare at her, or her car. And the girls with those bitchy looks. Before she could imagine anything anymore, she found out that the parkways in the school is quite wide, so she picked a place that's almost anonymous, under the shadows and far from the front door.

She examined all the people she saw. Jocks, cheerleaders, goths, nerds (and she tried to spot a curdy, cute nerdy), everyone is in groups. _Lay low, lay low_, she reminded herself. Some jocks waved and smiled to her, she let herself smile back a bit.

"So, welcome to West Mount High, Ms. Liteheart" the principle said to her. She was in the principal office to take care of some documents and to pick up her schedule "Oh, we had a really great drama class if you want to enroll"

"Oh, no, Sir. I'm not into drama kind of stuff. But I heard you have an advance computing class an a fabulous music class" she said in return to the principal's office.

"Computing class? My, my, what a rare one. I'll enroll you right away" said the principal "You can take the schedule at the front office. Have a nice day"

"Thank you, Sir" she said while leaving the door. She took the schedule and looked at it. Turns out that computing class was the first one.

On her way to the lab computer she saw a girl with red hair. The red haired girl walked in front of her then slipped from a banana peel. Everyone laughed at her, but Naminè immediately help her to get up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naminè asked.

"Y-yeah, I guess I'm fine" she said while adjusting her attire "Oh, uhh, thanks for helping me out"

The girl with raid hair wore a pink top with baggy shorts. She carried a lot of book in her bag, Naminè guessed from the size of her bag that looks abnormal. Some people whispered "What a dork" after the incident.

"Yeah, of course, no probs" said Naminè.

"Oh, uhh, you must be new around here" she said, Naminè nodded. "I'm one of the school committee, so maybe I can help you look around the school if you want too"

"Umm, okay" said Naminè "I'm Naminè"

"Oh yeah, my name. I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you"

"You too" Naminè smiled awkwardly "Uhh, do you know where the computer lab is?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah of course" she adjusted her bag on her shoulder first then pointed to the crowded hallway "Go that way, turn right at second right turn, then the 4th class from that point... on your left hand"

"Okay, thanks, Kairi" said Naminè, then she started walking to the direction that Kairi gave her.

She walked over through the crowded hallway. Some guys smiled again to her. She allowed herself to return their smiles. Again. Okay she kinda enjoyed being like that.

She opened the door to the computer lab, and all the guys stared at her. They were totally shocked to see Naminè, to see a girl standing in the computer lab.

"The drama class is two classes from the right of this class" said the teacher from under the newspaper.

Naminè stood in front of him and said "Excuse me, Sir. I enrolled for this class. I'm the new student from Beverly Hills"

All the guys who were click-clacking at the keyboard stopped at the same time, they looked over from the computer, trying to hear the conversation, and to double check that what the chic in front of the class said was right to their ears.

The teacher removed the newspaper from his face. He was also shocked but tried to hide it. Instead he said "Okay. What's your name?"

"Naminè Liteheart, Sir" she said.

"I'm Mr. Greene. Welcome to IT 101. You need to have a partner in this class for the rest of the semester" he said while looking around the class "Who hasn't got a partner in this class?"

"That would be me, Mr. Greene" a guy said while tilting his head from his computer desk.

"There, sit right next to that guy over there" he said while pointing to the blond haired guy.

Naminè walked over to her new sit next to the blond guy. She put her bag next to her seat and looked at the monitor. Then she glanced over at the guy next to her. Then she looked back at the monitor.

Then the guy glanced at her. Then he looked back to the monitor. After two awfully long seconds later he finally said "Hi, I'm Roxas Hikari. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Naminè" she said while smiling "Nice to meet you also"

Naminè examined the guy next to her. He has spikey blond hair, and she could tell that he's been working out, his eyes were blue and enchanting. That's it, he made it into the curdy list.

"Okay, class. Our next project is to design this year's Winter Formal banner. The judge is the dance committe and the winner will receive extra credit and their banner will be used for the dance" said Mr. Greene "Due two weeks from now, that's all"

"Okay, Naminè, you can leave the designing to me and you can add some sprinkles to the banner when it's finished" he said. Then again he also made it to the douchebag-mouth list.

"You did not just underestimate my skills in designing" Naminè said full of surprised with what Roxas had just said.

"What? You can make it? I'm sure you're here just for an easy A" he said "I know you want to charm a nerd here to do your work then get that A for free"

"What?" she said with a disgust look "I'm here because I love programming"

"Eh?" the guy looked confused.

"I want to be a game progammer" she said with proud "Well, that's my back-up plan if I flunk in chemical engineering"

Roxas gasped with awe, with shock, with thrill, like a bullet just shot right through his brain. That was the first time in his whole life that he met a girl who said proudly that she wanted to be a game progammer (next to an engineer).

"Ouch, that oughta hurt" said a guy behind their desks "Hi, I'm Sora, Sora Hibiki. And by the way, he want to be a game progammer too, that's why he's so shocked"

This guy has a spikey brunette hair, with brown eyes, he doesn't look like a nerd at all.

"Hi, I'm Naminè" she said ignoring Roxas's expression "Nice to meet you"

"Pleasure to meet you!" said Sora.

"You honestly want to become a game progammer?" asked Roxas still in awe breaking Naminè's and Sora's introductions to each other.

"Next to an engineer" she added "I'm kinda addicted to gaming"

Now both of the boys' jaws dropped.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You mean like dress-up games, right?" asked Roxas still not believing what he just heard.

"Yucks! I mean like, Modern Warfare, Dragon Age, Skyrim, etc" she said proudly.

The boys' jaws dropped more.

"And where did you come from again?" asked Sora.

"Beverly Hills" she answered "Oh, and don't tell anyone outside this class about my addiction. I want to lay low"

Both of the boys motioned their fingers to zip their mouth signing that they won't tell anyone.

"Class dismissed" said Mr. Greene out of the blue. Naminè looked confused, the ring hadn't rang yet, why would he dismiss his class?

Roxas looked at Naminè's puzzled face and said "It means he doesn't have anything else for us to do, so we can do whatever we want here until the bell rang"

"Wow really?"

"Yeap"

"So, we can use the internet, right?" asked Naminè. Roxas nodded then Naminè clicked the Google Chrome icon in her desktop and entered a link in the address tab. "Wanna see a game I created?" asked Naminè.

"You have actually made one?" Roxas said in a surprise tone. Naminè nodded with a little hum. He leaned closer to Naminè's side of desk. They waited for the game to load in Naminè's webpage. After a few seconds, there it was a game that Naminè created, of course the quality isn't that great, she's just a rookie after all. The game was kinda like Mario Bros, with different places, settings, and player.

"Wow" Roxas said in awe "This is so cool!" he paused for awhile "You know, I've always wanted to be a game programmer too"

"Then we'll probably meet again when we grow up" Naminè said with a cheerful smile. Roxas stared at her for awhile. Of course the girl in front of him was one of a kind.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone in the computer lab started to turn off the computers. The click-clack slowly stopping. Naminè and Roxas also turned off their computers and packed their books and bags.

"So, for this banner task" said Roxas "When would you like to do this?"

"Umm, I don't know" she thought for awhile "I'll go with whenever it is the time that you decide, I'm always free"

"Can I have your number so I can contact you?" he asked while pulling his iPhone from his pocket. The iPhone was entangled by the white headset. He was getting a little bit trouble straightening it.

Naminè took his phone "May I?" she asked. She straighten the headset faster with her slim fingers. Then she gave the phone back to Roxas.

"Your number?" Roxas asked. Usually if she already take his phone, she should've give the number at that time also.

"I'll bump you my number" she said while getting her white iPhone out of her shoulder bag "It's more fun to do it that way" she giggled.

"Haha, okay" he said "One, two, three, BUMP!" they bumped their phone together.

"Okay, catch you later, Roxas" she said while getting her phone back to her bag. She walked to the door leaving Roxas in the class.

_Okay, so, next class is... algebra! What a great class in Monday_.

She sighed and turned right at the next turn. Yeah, I still wait for the moment those stuff can be applied in real life too.

And then just when she was mourning her fate for the algebra class...

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" a girl said while giving Naminè her hand. Seems like that girl bumped into Naminè in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine" Naminè said grabbing the girl's hand and got up. At least she didn't carry much book with her.

"Naminè? You're Naminè right?" asked the girl. Turns out it was Kairi.

"You're Kairi, right?" she asked back.

"Wow, you remembered me" she said with a big smile.

"Yeah," Naminè said while returning her smile "Why wouldn't I?"

"What's your class after this?" she asked while adjusting her attire. Naminè just noticed that she had changed her shorts into skirt.

"Umm, algebra" she answered "What's yours?"

"Same as you!" she said with full of excitement "Come on, I'll show you the way"

"Great! Thanks!" Naminè smiled again.

"So, how was the computing class?" Kairi asked.

"It was great. Mr. Greene needs some more energy bar though" she answered chuckling.

"Yeah, I know right!" she said with full enthusiasm then she hit a wall when they were going to take a turn. "Ouch" she said while rubbing her red forehead "Sorry, I'm so reckless"

"I'm like that too," Naminè said "sometimes". Then she found a sketch book that fell from Kairi's grip when she hit the wall. The sketch bookwas opened so she could see the drawing that Kairi made. It was a picture of a little girl sitting with a woman who looks like her mom "Wow, your drawing is really good"

"Aww, thanks" she said "It's not that good though"

"I mean the line that you draw here is very prominent and then there's one here that made the picture looks so fragile. This is good stuff" she said in enthusiasm.

"You know a lot, Naminè" said Kairi in an asking tone.

"Yeah, I draw a bit too actually" she said.

"No way! You should totally show me sometimes!" Kairi said in also an enthusiasmic way.

"Sure, I'll bring my sketch book tomorrow" she said.

She was so excited, she never met anyone who shares the same interest with her in drawing. Well, maybe she met some, but not the ones who's interested in sharing it with her. She moves a lot because her dad's job. And it's really hard for her to make friends, not to mention keeping them. And this is the first time she felt like she found a friend in her first day.

And suddenly...

"Hey, watch where you're going, you d-..." seems like she bumped into another person. A guy this time. He had a red hair, and a very big body, looks like he's a member of the football team, judging from his jacket. "I, uhh, sorry. That was my fault" he said while giving Naminè his hand "Hi, I'm Axel"

-TBC-


	2. A Beginning

**Hello, guys!**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeery late update.**

**I've been so busy with school homeworks, exams, you know, school stuffs -_-**

**And it's kinda hard to look for inspiration when I'm tired LOL xD**

**Okay, so here's the second chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Fave, alert, review, anything! It will be most appreciated :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Axel" the guy said as he handed Naminè a help to stand back up "Are you okay?"<p>

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Naminè chuckled as she tried to stand back up. Then he saw the guy that just bumped into her. He had a red long spiky hair. He was very tall. He wore a football team jacket. He must be a football player. Explains why Naminè's left shoulder still ached after the bump. "Must've been my lucky day, got bumped twice today" she said while massaging her aching left shoulder.

Kairi gasped silently while watching what happened in front of her. She kinda stepped back also, like she was scared of something, of Axel. Scared and awed.

"Is your shoulder okay? Must be because an angel like you just fell off from heaven or something" said Axel flirtatiously.

'_Is this guy hitting on me?' _Naminè thought. She didn't say anything after the sweet but so cliché pick-up line.

"I, uhh, I mean, do you want me to take you to the nurse or something?" said Axel awkwardly after watching no response from Naminè.

"No, it's okay, it'll be fine in a couple of minutes" said Naminè with a smile so it wouldn't look awkward to Axel "Thank you, though. I'll be late in algebra, see you"

Naminè turned her back to Axel and walked with Kairi. Axel still stood at the same spot where they left him. He grinned and said to no one in particular "See you indeed, my newfound angel"

Meanwhile Naminè and Kairi have been walking in silence after that meeting with Axel. Naminè felt like she didn't have any problem with it. So she decided to ask Kairi.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she asked. She just noticed that Kairi seems to shudder a bit, and then she asked again "Are you okay?"

"O-o-okay? W-w-why do you ask me t-t-that?" she asked back. She did look like she was shuddering.

"Well, y-..."

"'msoafraidofhim!" she answered then she panted for saying the sentence without any pause.

"Huh?" Naminè looked puzzled "I didn't catch any of that"

"Axel. Axel Flamerose. He's so scary! And he was hitting on YOU!" she said dramatically while pointing to Naminè.

"O-kay? I have two questions for you. First, why is he scary? Second, are you in the drama club or something?"

"Well, he bullied me —everyone— in 5th grade. That's why he's scary" said Kairi like she was flashing back to her past "And, yeah! I'm in the drama club. Wanna join us?"

"5th grade? That's like 7 years ago!" Naminè shot back with surprisement in her tone "He's not like that anymore, is he? But, judging from his pick-up line, I'll bet he's a douche bag. And, no thanks for the invitation"

"Yeah but, he's still scary somehow to me" she finally said. She doesn't have any more fact to argue with Naminè. "You see how he talks before he saw you" she added.

"Well, yeah" this time Naminè didn't know what to say. "Hey is that the class?" she asked, losing the subject of the talk.

"Yeah, that's it" she said then she grabbed Naminè's hand and prepared herself to run "Oh shit, the teacher is on his way to class"

Naminè looked at the class's door. Then she saw a middle aged man with black shirt about four meters away from the door. That must be the teacher. So they both ran towards the door. And right before the teacher stepped in, they slipped through the door.

"Ms. Lucius, almost late again I see?" said the teacher after they took their seats.

"Better almost than late right, Mr. Griffith?" said Kairi with a big grin smile. And Naminè was just smiling awkwardly.

'_Great, first time in this class and almost late, very good impression that you just made, Naminè, very good' _she thought behind that awkward smile.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" said the teacher "So, it seems like we have a new attendant in class today, huh?"

Naminè gave him a "Who? Me?" expression, and the teacher replied that expression with yeah-you-who-else look.

"I, uhh, I'm Nam-..."

Right before Naminè finished her awkward introduction, someone else enter the door while panting. That familiar figure in front of Naminè, that blond hair, those blue eyes, that half tucked in shirt, that height, it's...

"Mr. Hikari, may I know the reason why you were late today?" asked Mr. Griffith. Yeah, it's Roxas, again. Naminè's eyes locked on his for a sec. At first Roxas didn't notice Naminè was in that room when he glanced at the whole class, then like he had just been snapped by something he looked at Naminè.

"I, uhh..." he stuttered through his word as he saw Naminè. Kairi saw the whole connection.

"Well, just sit down" Mr. Griffith said losing his patience. Then he turned to Naminè "You were saying, new student?"

"I'm Naminè Liteheart, Sir" said Naminè. Roxas walked through Naminè and sat at two rows behind her.

"Ms. Liteheart, eh?" said the teacher "Okay, class, today we're going to learn... bla bla bla"

"What was that all about?" whispered Naminè to Kairi.

"I don't know. He always acts like that when there's a new kid" she whispered back.

Finally after what feels like forever, the bell rang. Before, Naminè finished packing all her stuff, Kairi dragged her hand.

"Hey, wait a sec!" said Naminè speeding up her pace. Then after she's done, she ran following Kairi.

"There, I just saved your ass" said Kairi suddenly.

"What?" Naminè's eyebrow raised and the other one went down. She really didn't know what Kairi meant by that.

"You have the hots for Roxas, huh? I can see it" said Kairi.

"Whaaaaaaat? Pfffffttttt! Noooo... Nuh-uh!" said Naminè a little bit shakily "He's just my new computer lab partner. Maybe he was just shocked to be in the same class with me in a row"

Kairi burst to laugh, so did Naminè. Then Naminè slipped a paper out of her front bag pocket and scanned through it.

Kairi tilted her head to see what paper it was, turns out it was the schedule slip. So, she asked "What's your next class?"

"I got Chemistry!" said Naminè like she just won a million dollar lottery ticket. Then she saw that 'what the...' face on Kairi's face. "What? I love chemistry" she said then they both chuckled.

"Well, I got calculus after this"

"You have calculus after algebra? Wow"

"I know, right?" Kairi sighed then she stopped Naminè in an intersection "The chemistry class is right there, and I'll be going... that way"

"Oh, okay" said Naminè while looking at her direction.

"See you at lunch" said Kairi while waving.

"Yeah, sure, bye!" and then they separeted their ways.

Later that night, Naminè sat on her comfy bean bag chair in her room. She held up her sketch book and drew everything she can let out of her mind. Her room was big and beautiful. She painted all the clouds on her ceilings; while she let the side walls surround her stay white clear. Her bed was covered by broken white sheet and was perfected with white lambrequin on it.

Then she took a glimpse of the golden and white colored clock on her wall. It was 6.30 pm. Time to go downstairs. It's time for dinner.

She got up. She was wearing a white shirt and pink shorts. Then she strolled along the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

She looked to the table and frowned. She inhaled deeply, the next second her smile was already prepared on her fair skinned face and ready to use. Her father was not there.

Surely, a mother can see when her child put up a phony smile. She waved her hand to Naminè to gesture that she should hurry up and sit in front of her. When Naminè sat next to her, she smiled sincerely and patted Naminè's head.

"You know, he's working very hard for us... for you, dear" she said while touching Naminè's little nose.

Yes, her father is rarely at home. He's a very important man in a prestigious company. Everybody needs him. Apparently, his daughter needed him just as much too.

"I know that, Mom" said Naminè with a smile. She's the only child, so it's been so lonely. She was used to being lonely, yet sometimes the situation became too tiresome for her heart to bear.

Again, her mother smiled. She's so proud to have a girl who doesn't whine a lot. Though, it's kinda hard to detect Naminè's feeling since she had been so insecure in all her life. And that worried her a lot. "How was your first day of school, dear?" asked her to drive away the conversation.

"Oh, you know, Mom," said Naminè while piercing her fork to the meatloaf her mother just made "Same old, same old"

"Met any boy?" said her mother mischievously.

"Mom!" Naminè squealed in embarrassment, awkwardly cutting her piece of meatloaf "Actually, I met a lot of boys. For instance, my IT class was filled with boys, I was the only girl there"

"You know I didn't mean that kind of met" said her mom smiling.

"You know I meant that kind of met" said Naminè. Then they both laughed. They both were happy as it is. All Naminè needs to know is that her father loves her and her mom also loves her.

The next day in school, as usual she was still having direction problems in school.

"Biology... Biology..." she wondered aloud as she read the signs on all the doors.

"The Biology class is actually that way, Naminè" said a tall figure in front of her. It was Axel.

"Oh, thank you" she carefully said. She was desperately trying to hide that she was so shocked to see Axel suddenly popped up in front of her.

"Sure thing" he said. Then without saying another word to Naminè he left to the same direction that he told her.

He wasn't the Axel she first met! That guy wasn't the flirty guy she met yesterday. She even questioned herself whether that was really Axel or maybe he has a twin brother. But, if he did have a twin brother that Naminè never met, he couldn't possibly know her name. Somehow, this fact intrigued her. Her stomach was churning with curiosity.

Of course, after that, Naminè walked to the same direction as well. Not that she wants to follow Axel, that'll be kind of creepy. Apparently, her Biology class —according to Axel— is on the same way.

After passing some classes, Axel turned left and entered the class. Naminè glanced to the class's door when she walked by. It was wood crafting class. Naminè used to do some wood crafting herself, but she's not allowed to anymore now.

Anyway, after walking pass a couple of classes, Naminè found the class with a painted letters 'Biology 102'. Yes, that's her class. She grabbed the door knob and turned it, then stepped in the class. The class was almost full that time.

She randomly sat on a chair on the second row from the front and not long after that Kairi stepped in and sat next to her.

"Hey!" she said starting the conversation "We're gonna be lab partners!"

"Really?" Naminè asked.

"Yeah!" she seemed happy about the idea, then she realized something was troubling Naminè. "Hey, you know what? You look like you've seen a ghost or something" she asked.

"I did alright," said Naminè "Does Axel have a twin brother or something?"

"No, not that I know of" Kairi answered, she looked puzzled by Naminè's question then asked "Why?"

"I just met him" Naminè explained "And he wasn't the guy I ran into the other day"

Some seconds later before Kairi could say anything, another girl walked in the class. Of course, by the sound of the door, their attention moved to the girl. She had dark short hair and she wore a white summer dress and lay it over with a soft pink cardigan. She looked like a really nice girl. But then again, they always say not to judge a book by its cover. Then she sat in front of Naminè and Kairi.

The girl dropped her Chanel bag on the side of her chair and turned her face to both Naminè and Kairi.

"Well, there's a face I haven't seen before" she said while smiling casually "Hi, I'm Xion! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Naminè, nice to meet you too!" Naminè said also replying Xion's smile.

"Naminè, Xion here is the student council president" Kairi said with her most proud attitude.

"Well, isn't that impressive" said Naminè.

And at that precise moment, the bell rang and a man in a lab apparel stepped in. Kairi whispered to Naminè that it was the teacher and that his name was Mr. Hoffman.

"Okay, class, today..." suddenly the door was opened and it cut Mr. Hoffman in the middle of his talking.

A boy came rushing in, when Naminè studied the figure from top to bottom, no doubt it was Roxas.

"Sorry, Sir, I..." said Roxas then Mr. Hoffman quickly cut his explanation.

"Just sit wherever it is that's empty" said him.

And at that moment the only empty seat was next to Xion. So, Roxas sat next to her. Naminè watched from the beginning of his arrival to that moment when Roxas sat next to Xion. And she saw how warmly Xion greeted him and how clumsy Roxas became when he sat next to her.

'_He's going to be lab partners with Xion' _Naminè thought while seeing them helf-heartedly without any particular reason at all, that's what she kept telling herself though.

"So, class, whoever you sat with today will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester" said Mr. Hoffman.

"Told ya" said Kairi to Naminè immediately.

Instantly, some of the students were yelling of happiness, and some were full of grief, and some tried to protest to Mr. Hoffman, but he wouldn't budge. Apparently, some jocks and cheerleaders wanted to be next to nerds so they can give all their homeworks to the nerds, and some just felt like they won't like their partners.

Instead of hearing all the students swearing secretly to Mr. Hoffman, Naminè kept her ears wide open and tried to take all Roxas's and Xion's conversation.

"So, I guess you'll be my lab partner!" Xion said.

"It seems so" Roxas said back.

"Well, let's do our best this semester" said Xion while smiling.

"Y-yeah" said Roxas.

Then some milliseconds later, Roxas just realized that Naminè sat behind him. He greeted her.

"Wow, we're in the same class again!" said Roxas.

"You guys have been in the same class?" asked Xion who jumped in in the conversation.

"Yeah, so far three classes" said Roxas.

"It must've been fate" said Xion in a dreamy way.

"Yeah" said Naminè then she turned to Roxas "Oh, Roxas, when'll we work on our project?"

"How about this Saturday? Are you free?" asked Roxas. Realizing that the topic was only meant for Roxas and Naminè, Xion turned her back to the front again.

"Yeah, where do you want to do it?" asked Naminè again.

"How about the cafe near the park?" proposed Roxas. But Naminè just shot him a confused look. "Oh, right, new girl in town" he said while chuckling "How about I pick you up? 3 pm? Then I'll drop you to your house before dinner".

"Sure, that's fine" she said then she chuckled.

"What?" this time Roxas shot her the confused look.

"It's just that I never met a guy who promises to bring me back home before dinner" she said "Or who wants to pick me up earlier than 8 pm"

They both chuckled.

"Well, anyway, it's a date then!" said Naminè. Then she gasped, realizing how stupid it was to call that a date, to even have the slightest thought that Roxas just asked her to go out. She immediately tried to correct herself "I mean group project date".

Fortunately, Roxas laughed.

'_OMG! I'm saved!'_ she thought as she celebrates her victory of not getting embarrassed inside her head.

Suddenly, Xion rose from her seat and asked permission to Mr. Hoffman to go to the bathroom. Then Naminè and Roxas correct their seats and looked to the front facing the whiteboard.

Suddenly Kairi poked Naminè's shoulder and closened her mouth next to Naminè's right ear to whisper her about something. "Naminè, you should know..." she whispered slowly then stopped when Mr. Hoffman shot both Kairi and Naminè a shut-up-and-listen-to-what-I'm-saying glare.

As soon as Mr. Hoffman's head turned back to the whiteboard to write something, Naminè leaned to Kairi and whispered, "What?".

"Xion..." Kairi whispered back and stopped again before Mr. Hoffman realized that they were talking again.

Kairi then took her notebook and scribbled some words on it. Then she shoved it to Naminè. It was a message, and it said: "I think—from the rumors—Xion has a crush on Roxas"

Naminè gasped silently. So, that's why she acted like... like that! Leaving the class suddenly and all. Then Naminè wrote back on Kairi's notebook: "I was just talking about my group project with Roxas. Is she mad at me?"

Kairi wrote back again: "No, I guess, no. Well, a teensy bit jealous maybe, yes"

-TBC-


	3. A Friend

**Hey, guys!**

**Again, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

**Like, I said, I'm getting pretty busy.**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**Review, favorite, alert, anything!**

**XD**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>If you have ever been in love, you must know how it feels to be jealous. If you have ever moved from place to place with a few to no best friend to keep, you must know how it feels to make a mistake in the first introduction.<p>

Well, Naminè is the type that always cherish what she get. The thing that Kairi told her about Xion being jealous kept her thinking what if Xion hated her. Xion seems like a very nice girl and what happened back ther at the lab was totally accidental (at least that's what she kept telling herself).

So, that day, she walked through the hallway, searching for Xion's locker. And right at the spot that Kairi told her, there Xion was, getting some books out of her locker. Naminè inhaled and finally walked up to her.

"Hey, Xion" she said as Xion closed her locker door. The hall was filled with people that day even though it didn't even come near the time that the bell usually rang. It was unusual for Naminè to come straight to people, and she was kind ofafraid that what she will discuss with Xion would be heard.

Xion smiled and said "Oh, hey, Naminè!". Naminè wasn't so sure about this reaction. She was expecting something like cold tone and anything bitter. But Xion just stood there, observing Naminè, and smiled like there was nothing wrong with a girl who made her jealous.

"The other day, at the biology class, we were really talking about a class project" said Naminè sincerely. She tried to study Xion's face, Xion's every muscle. She tried to decipher whatever the expression from Xion would be.

To Naminè's surprise, Xion just acted dumb and said "I don't know what you're talking about. Tee hee".

Naminè couldn't believe it. Or maybe, Kairi's source of gossip is not really that reliable. Yes, that must be it, she thought. Though it was so weird that the other day in Biology class, as Naminè swore on her life, Xion seemed so vengeful that she decided to leave the class for a little break.

"So, what's your first class of the day, Nams?" asked Xion, again, while smiling. Then they walked together.

Naminè took out a crumpled note from her red and black checkered high-waist skirt pocket. She skimmed the paper and looked for the schedule that she'd be having that day. "Art class with Ms. Buckingham" she said then fold the paper into half, and into half, and into half again, then put it back to her pocket.

"Oh wow," said Xion "me too!". They both smiled, then Xion continued quietly "Roxas also"

After both of the girls walked to the art class together. They talked through the way. Turns out Xion and Naminè had somuch in common and so much to talk about.

"So, you painted your room too?" asked Xion as they got in the art class.

They sat on a pedestal and in front of them stood a big blank canvas. Naminè's fingers just couldn't wait to get a brush and add some colors to the blank canvas. Her nature just always pushy when it comes to blank canvas waiting to be drawn onto.

"I some clouds and blue sky on my ceilings" continued Xion "What about you?"

"Oh, I painted some clouds and blue gradients on my ceilings too" answered Naminè "I also painted stars and arranged them like the galaxy system with a glow-in-the-dark ink. Then at night, it's as if I'm sleeping underneath the sky"

"Wow," said Xion "That's deep"

Then they both chuckled. Not long after that, Ms. Buckingham stepped to the class. She looked not more than 25 years old, very young and also active. She was ready with the white coat that was already stained by some colors.

"Okay, class. Put on your coats! We're going to-..." said Ms. Buckingham until a boy opened the door.

It was Roxas. For some reason he's always late, especially on the first period. "Sorry, Ms. Buckingham, I got up late"

"Well, I just came in too" said Ms. Buckingham "Find your seat please, Hikari"

Then Roxas scanned for an empty seat, and it was actually next to Naminè. So he walked there, put his backpack next to him and smiled at Naminè. Naminè smiled back, and they both were about to say hello until Ms. Buckingham said "Before we begin, I think there's a new face in here"

Naminè didn't respond until Xion nudged her and gave her a signaling look. "Oh, yes, I'm Naminè Liteheart"

"Well, nice to meet you, Liteheart" said Ms. Buckingham cheerfully "Okay, class, as I was saying, we're going to repaint some of the most popular paintings in mankind history"

The class let out a big groans, but some also smiled in confidence. Of course, that's normal, because in art class, most people just want the easy extra credit. But this one task, it won't be so easy. But still, no matter how bad the painting going to be, it still give the students some credit.

"I want to paint Munch's The Scream" said Xion eagerly "How about you?"

"Oh, I don't know" said Naminè. She was so excited that she could repaint her ever favorite painting for a school project. But, she was more eager to find out what will Roxas paint. Just out of curiousity, she thought.

So, she glanced at Roxas. He was already painting some basic colors. To Naminè's surprise, there was only three colors on Roxas's palatte. They were brown, grey, and black.

What could he possibly drawing with only three colors?

Just when Naminè was about to glance at Roxas's canvas, Roxas realized that she was staring. And he was startled to found her. "Don't-...!" he squealed a bit.

Naminè was about to burst out of laughter when she found out what Roxas was drawing. "And this should be one of the most popular paintings of all time because...?" she asked as Roxas ran her fingers through his hair. He was so embarrassed.

His paintings were actually some kind of a cave man painting. You know, like many animals, and humans with spears in their hands. Though actually it was quiet decent for a painting.

"Well..." he shrugged "Ms. Buckingham _did _say one of the most popular paintings of _all time_. And this was popular _back_ then... right?"

Naminè laughed. She didn't even have that thought in mind. "Well, if you're really going with that one..." she lifted her paintbrush and dipped it in Roxas's brown paint and smear it on another place of Roxas's palatte. Then she dipped it again in Roxas's black and smear it on the place where she smeared the brown one.

"Play with gradient and shades," she said while stirring the black and brown paint into another dark colored brown, then she smeared the paint to Roxas's canvas and gave him an example "see? It made it look more natural"

"Wow, you're good at this" said Roxas. Then Naminè moved away from his canvas and spinned her sight to him. "Oh yeah, so tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 3 pm tomorrow" continued Roxas.

Naminè smiled. "Sure. I'll text you my address tonight" she said then she turned to her canvas and started thinking of some ideas for herself.

But without both Roxas's and Naminè's acknowledgment, Xion was watching. Watching their whole conversation like an eagle. Naminè even felt some chills running down her spine.

Xion nudged Naminè in the middle of her conversation with Roxas. She gestured to their teacher. Ms. Buckingham started to walk around to see how everyone was doing. And Naminè just realized that she hadn't stroke even one color to her canvas. She hurried her hands to dip her brush to a blue colored paint.

Too late, she was already standing in front of her canvas.

"Liteheart, what are you going to paint?" asked her in the most polite way she could do.

Naminè didn't say anything for a split second. She was still to startled to see Ms. Buckingham. It was totally unexpected. "Uhh," she thought for a milisecond on what she was about to paint. "Van Gogh's Starry Night?" she continued. It was more like a question than a statement.

"Hmm, you didn't choose it because it's easy right? Because it's not" she said.

"No, sir! I mean, ma'am" she stuttered through her words.

Ms. Buckingham finally left her and she could breathe the free air again. She bursted into laugh with Xion. They both seemed to be really bonding.

"You should see the look on your face!" Xion said, gesturing to Naminè's face.

Naminè laughed, she could imagine how she actually looked. "It was uber-unexpected, Xi!" she said in a laugh tone.

"You should pay more attention to your canvas" Xion said back. This time she didn't sound like she was kidding. It almost seemed like her eyes were gesturing to Roxas—who was painting seriously that time—and then back to her.

This girl is like Harvey Two Face. This one time she would be a best friend material for Naminè. And the other time she looked as though she's going to kill her with only a stare.

Anyway, Naminè just shrugged and she decided to tease her a little. "So, it is true?" she asked with a wink and gestured at Roxas.

"What?" Xion asked back. But Naminè could just spot a blush began to formed on her cheeks. '_Bull's eye!'_ she thought.

"Sooner or later you'll admit it" said Naminè again and they both laughed.

"I have a feeling we'll be a good friend" she said. This time she sounded sincere. Naminè swore there's nothing sinister about the sentence she just said. So, she had the theory that maybe Xion had multiple personalities or something. She'll stay tuned to her.

Later on in recess, Naminè was still with Xion. They really were bonding and becoming dear friends. With Kairi too of course, she joined them at the lunch table.

A sight was bothering them though. A cheerleader was trying to seduce Axel in the jocks' table. She sat on his lap and kept talking. But Axel just ate his lunch like nothing is on his lap. Some of his friends even chuckled at the sight.

Kairi just sighed and acted as if she was about to puke. "Ugh, she is such an attention whore" she commented representing the other two's thoughts.

"I know, right?" said Xion. She scooped up a spoon of mashed potato and land the spoon in her mouth. Her peas stayed on her plate though. In fact she had casted them aside.

Naminè looked carefully at Axel and the cheerleader girl. She examined how the girl had litterally sold herself to Axel. Was Axel always that popular? Kairi had mentioned to her though, every girl longed for Axel because he's hard to reach. As in, he's so cool. It became a challange to girls especially cheerleaders.

All of a sudden the girl tried to suck Axel's face, but then Axel moved his face to other direction. The girl seemed unpleased with the rejection. But she just stood up and blew him her air kiss. "Who is she?" asked Naminè in disgust. She had never seen a girl so desperate.

"It's Larxene," said Xion "the alpha dog in the cheerleading squad". She scooped up another spoon ofher mashed potato.

"I'm so sick everytime she tried to get Axel," chirped Kairi "like she doesn't know the right place to flirt". Kairi cut her pudding into two, and into four, and so on. Then she ate a small chunk of it.

Naminè began to scooped up her mashed potato. But she was still staring at how Axel acted like there was no slut on his lap. Her mashed potato almost fell out from the spoon as she moved it towards her lips.

And then, for a split second, Naminè swore on her life she just saw Axel looked directly to her. She awkwardly let loose of her spoon, it fell down on her meal. As she reached for her spoon again, she could recognize Axel's lips curled into a faint smile.

"Naminè? Naminè?" Kairi called her name. Naminè was totally freezed. "_Naminè!_" she called again a little bit louder.

Naminè dropped her spoon. She shook her head and get some sense inside her head. "Umm, yeah, what's up?" she asked.

"You look like a zombie just eaten your brain" Xion said while playing with her peas and broccoli.

"Umm, sorry girls" she said with a forceful laughter. Her eyes were fixed on Axel. Her mind was fixed on Axel. She had this weird feeling around him, though she didn't know what it could mean.

A couple of minutes later, after the conversation of how the A-list clique is totally overrated and some other conversation about the upcoming Halloween and how Kairi was dying to be Ariel from The Little Mermaid, a brunette boy wearing a red cap, blue top, and soccer shorts walked up to them.

"S-s-sora!" called out Kairi. She stuttered through her words as Sora came closer to them. Naminè and Xion looked at each other and giggled. Of course they knew right away what their eyes told them.

"Hey, Kai!" he said with his usual casual voice. He pulled a chair next to Kairi and sat next to her. Kairi moved a little bit away from him. Not because she doesn't want to be next to him, she was just startled. "So, the other day you said you played some game?" asked Sora to Naminè.

Of course Naminè could feel the jealousy ray from her friend's eyes. "Umm, yeah, why?" she asked back while trying to carefuly choose every word from her mouth.

"Next week, there'll be a gaming championship in the Mall. What do you say you show some skills there?" asked Sora. Sora surely didn't meant it in a ask-a-girl-to-a-date kind of way, but Kairi sure took it that way.

So, Naminè just smiled to him and said "Can't. I'll be working on that banner with Roxas until it's done". She glanced a bit at Kairi and continued her sentence "But, if you just need a companion, Kairi here is free next week, isn't she?"

Kairi jumped for a micrometer from her seat. Her pupils grew in shock. Naminè looked at Xion then they both looked at Kairi, waiting for her answer. So was Sora.

"Well, yeah, I..."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning next Sat!" he said while getting up and grabbed his soccer ball and slumped his shoulder strap bag on his right shoulder "See ya, Kai!"

He streamed away and Kairi's eyes were still locked on his back.

"Kairi and Sora are sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" mocked Xion. She and Naminè both laughed.

Kairi just shrugged, but she mouthed thank you to Naminè.

"Well Naminè has a date with Roxas too this Saturday!" said Kairi trying to joke back at her.

Xion suddenly fell silence and Naminè's heart raced. Her theory was still on that maybe Xion has a crush on Roxas or something. "We're working on a group task. In a cafe. At 3 pm. It's not even close to a date category" she said with her greatest attempt to make it sound as if it was a joke.

"A geek in our clique" Xion finally said with a laugh "She's the only girl in the IT 101"

"I know!" Kair said agrreing with her.

Naminè just laughed it off. She exhaled some amount of carbon dioxide out of her lungs, relieved that she actually picked the irght words. She has to be careful about saying anything about Roxas near Xion since there was still a possiblity that Xion may has a crush on Roxas.

And it's because of one thing: Girls are just too much dangerous when they're jealous even to their friends.

Wait, it should be _especially_ to their friends.

-TBC-


	4. A Date

**Hey, everyone!**

**Sooooo sorry for the veeeeery late update!**

**Been so busy lately -.-**

**Well, enjoooy :)**

* * *

><p>Her blond hair dangled around her ear. She brushed it aside with her long fingers. Her white cape was coloured by her oil paint. She picked up her tiny white brush again and dipped it on the palette on her hand. She swept the colour across the canvas.<p>

Naminè was doing her Starry Night homework in her room. By the look of it, her painting was halfway done. Her painting was magnificent with the whole blue theme.

Suddenly her iPhone rang. Its vibrating noise was loud to her ear. She jumped up and put down her palette and brush. Then she looked at the screen. It was a message from Roxas.

"_Hey, uhh, your house is the only one that has a bird house and bird fountain right?"_

She looked at her clock. _Oh my gosh, it's 2.50 pm! _She thought. She rushed to her closet to pick up some clothes.

"Too formal" she said while pushing aside a top from her closet "Too slutty, too un-casual, too short, too..." then she found a pale pink layered chiffon top "perfect!"

She picked up her phone again and typed in: _"Yes, why?"_

She put on her light blue tight strapless short under dress and wear the chiffon top over it. She immediately snatched her blue handbag and filled it with her laptop, pencil case, note book, and her wallet.

Her phone rang again and showed the message from Roxas: _"I'm standing in your yard then, I think. Your house is gigantic! I'm standing in the right place, right?"_

Naminè threw her phone into her handbag and hang it over her shoulder. She walked out to her balcony and there she saw a blond haired boy standing beside her mail box. She waved her hand to Roxas. When Roxas noticed her, she signaled that she'll be down in a second.

So, she did. She stormed out of her house. She already told her mother that she's going to do a group project and that she'd be home before dinner. So, she doesn't need to ask for permission again.

"Hi!" she said while walking to Roxas "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, not so long. Just contemplating the surroundings" he said, still looking around him to see Naminè's house better.

Naminè looked at him and giggled. Then she took out her car keys, but before she could say anything Roxas just signaled her to put the keys bag to her bag.

"It's near, why don't we just take a walk?" asked Roxas with a smile on his face. The smile that Naminè always liked about him. It seems so sincere, so unburdened, as if the world is just a beautiful place and nothing else is bad.

"Okay" said Naminè finally while putting her car keys back to her handbag.

The two walked side by side on the side of the lane. At first there was an awkward silence until Roxas broke the ice and they started talking and laughing endlessly. Seems like they really made a connection.

"Yeah, that Star Wars 3D is a must see!" said Roxas while opening the cafe's door and letting Naminè go in first.

"I saw it! Man, it was epic!" said Naminè while taking a seat on the plush seats near by and Roxas followed after her, taking the seat in front of her.

Then a waiter came to them. She was holding a little notebook and a pen. Then she asked them both "Any orders?"

"Vanilla milkshake with ice cream float" they both answered in unison. The waiter smiled at their synchronization. And they both just laughed it off.

"Foods?" asked the waiter again.

"French fries" said them in total synch again. Then they both laughed again as the waiter smiled to them and left them on their table.

"Seriously, you had the same thing in mind as me?" asked Roxas while spreading his long arms on top of the chair.

Naminè laughed at that question. She just shrugged and pulled out her white laptop from her handbag and put it on to the table. "Okay, let's get to work" she said "Why don't you just sit here next to me so it'll be easier to work on?"

"Okay" said Roxas while he got up and sat next to Naminè "I was thinking maybe we can put the logo of the school here, then we make it like this... and this..."

And so, they worked on their little project. Well, actually, it turns out that it only took 2 hours to get the work done. Because they had the same thing in mind, so it's easy to figure out what design they would like to use.

After the project is done, they were talking about much things again. What they had in commons, some teachers, some homeworks, and even about their dreams. Then they decided to go to the arcade, since they still have an hour to go before dinner.

Once there, Roxas looked at the Dance Dance Revolution machine and to Naminè. Then Naminè realized what it meant.

"Oh no" Naminè said while waving her hands, signaling that she refused Roxas's proposal to play on that game "Oh no, oh no, no, no! No way! No!"

"Oh come on! You said you used to play this in your house right? Well prove it!" said Roxas, but Naminè still refused "Well, I know someone is being a chicken here"

Then Naminè gave him a 'challenge accepted' look and handed him her handbag. Then she stepped on the Dance Dance Revolution machine. She picked a song, and it was 'Rain Over Me' by Pitbull ft. Marc Anthony.

When the music begin to play, Naminè already posed to get ready for the steps. Then when the lyrics hit in, the arrows started coming out like raindrops. Naminè was dancing like crazy. It turned out that she picked 'Extreme Mode' for that song.

Then, in the middle of the song, Naminè pulled Roxas on to the machine to the second player place. She clicked on an option 'Second player – Boy' and looked at Roxas. "I showed you my moves, you show me yours" she said while continuing her dancing.

Roxas was about to refuse until Naminè shot her a look with a grin. Then he dropped Naminè's handbag and started to dance in rhythm with Naminè. They really attracted some of the people that saw them move. They totally had the rythm in sync together.

"OMG, who is he? He's so hot! Have we seen him before?" whispered a girl in the crowd.

"I think he goes to the same school with us!" said another girl.

"It's that geeky boy!" answered another guy "And who's that smokin' girl?"

"My angel" said a big tall guy with red flaring hair from the back of the crowd. The girls looked at him and started squealing over his tall and cool figure. It was Axel. Then he turned his back and walked away from the scene.

After the song was finished, both Naminè and Roxas just realized that there was a little crowd looking at the both of them. And so, they blushed. Roxas grabbed Naminè's handbag and grabbed her hand and ran away from the place.

They laughed while they ran until they reached a not so crowded place. Then Roxas broke off his grab of Naminè's hand and gave her her handbag. Then they walked to Naminè's house.

Finally, they arrived at Naminè's beautiful house. Again, Roxas was mesmerized by the beautiful vista that Naminè had to waved her hand in front of Roxas's face to wake him up from the mesmerizement.

"Hahaha sorry, your house is really beautiful" said Roxas while brushing his hair with his hand, and the other hand got in his left jeans' pocket.

"Hahaha. Well anyway, I had a really great time today!" said Naminè with her flawless smile, leaving Roxas a little bit blushing.

Roxas shrugged off and leaned on her mailbox and said "I had fun too! But never ever speak of that DDR game ever again! Hahaha!"

They both laughed, then Naminè walked to the front door as Roxas followed behind her. "I will hand our design to Mr. Greene by e-mail tonight. There will be no changes, right? We're fixed on this?" asked her.

"Yeap, we're fixed on that. That extra A+ credit will be ours!"

They both laughed again. Then after that, they both parted. Naminè said her goodbyes and so did Roxas, and Naminè went inside her house while Roxas began walking home.

As Naminè walked upstairs to her bedroom. Her iPhone vibrated with a short tone following it. A text message, from Kairi to be exact. It says, _"Girl, I totally saw you in the arcade! You have some explaining to do!"_

Naminè just shrugged it off and smiled slightly then put her phone back to her handbag as she reached for her shining gold doorknob. She threw her handbag on her bed, along with herself. Then she stood up and walked to her tall mirror. She took a look at herself.

Her blond hair already a little messed up, her clothes still intact on the right places. Then she began to think about her day. Suddenly something startled her when she looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were blushing red. She gasped and felt her breath, it was also hot. Then she sat at her plush seat, she felt her heart beating fast.

She ignored what she felt that second. _'I'm just tired' _she thought. Then she got up, took a bath, and went downstairs for diner.

The next day, she walked along the corridor alone. It was 7 am. Yes, she was too early for school. But she didn't want to go to the crowd. So, she went to school early. She took out some of her books from her locker. And right when she closed her locker and turned around, a hand stopped her.

"Uhhh, is there something you need, Axel?" asked Naminè as Axel lowered his arm and crossed his arms on his torso.

"Yes, your time" he said with a somewhat cool smile. Kind of cold but still had that warm touch. "I saw you yesterday in the arcade, honestly, you were awesome" he continued.

Naminè didn't really know what to say that time, but she just shrugged and said "Uhh, thank you?"

"Naminè, a girl like you..." Axel said while taking a bit of her blonde hair and kissed it lightly "...shouldn't leave the heaven. Do you... remember me?"

She blushed. Yes, blushed. As in, her face started to get red, her breath getting warm, and her heart was beating like hell. _'What in the world...? Axel...? What did he mean?' _she just thought. For that brief but intense 5 seconds, they just stared at each other's eyes until the janitor showed up behind them.

"Axel..." was the only thing that escaped through her lips.

Axel distanced himself from Naminè as he peered into her eyes. At that very moment Naminè didn't knew what to do, she didn't even know what to think. Axel is very eccentric, but his eyes were really something after that experience.

Meanwhile, Xion was looking at them from the back of the other side of the corridor. She smiled lightly. Then after a couple of seconds, she leaped and called Naminè's name.

"See you... later" said Axel as soon as he realized Xion's presence.

"Okay, Axel..." replied Naminè. There was longing in her voice. Somehow she felt uneasy. The way his eyes gazed at hers. She just couldn't forget it.

Xion smiled lightly to her and said "Wew, the new girl captured the heart of the most complicated man in the school"

Naminè didn't really respond to that. She was confused enough to let what just happened into her brain. She just shook her head and smiled to Xion and signaled her to go to their next class.

_-To be continued-_


	5. A Phone Call

**Hey, all!**

**After this chapter, I will probably update a bit late, gonna be busy for exams -.-**

**Well, hope you enjoy this one!**

**Review, favorite, follow, anything! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Earth to Naminè?" called Xion for, as she said, the 'gazillionth' time. Naminè's mind seemed to be elsewhere by that time. She still thought of what Axel said.<p>

'_Do you... remember me?'_

Axel's voice echoed in her mind. She couldn't think of anything else beside that one moment. That moment where Axel's eyes peered into her soul like a dagger, but a soft one (if that even legit).

"Liteheart!" called Ms. Buckingham loud enough for Naminè to snap out of her delusion.

"Yes, ma'am?" she said trying not to sound startled. Then she realized her teacher was waiting for her canvas. "Oh, one sec, ma'am" said her while uncovering her canvas.

Sure enough, the whole class including Ms. Buckingham were very astonished to see Naminè's creation. Who wouldn't? The Starry Night that she made was very beautiful, much like the real one. Roxas gaped at her painting. Of course, she couldn't let pride hide her smile.

"Liteheart, you just earned your A+ for the whole year" said Ms. Buckingham "May I hang this in the library?"

"W-why of course, ma'am" she said. She expected that she'd get an A+, but she didn't expect it would guarantee her A+ in Art for a year.

Xion's jaw was dropped when Naminè came back to her seat. "What?" was the only thing that Naminè said when she looked at Xion.

"That is amazing" said Xion "Seriously, no, that's very... unbelievable. Did you steal the real Starry Night or something?"

Naminè laughed at her expression and words. But Xion still shot her with a surprised face. As did Roxas when she glanced at him, then he smiled making her smile too. But then he remembered Axel again and her face changed.

"Okay, tell me" said Xion acknowledging her change of mood "Axel Flamerose?"

"Axel Flamerose..." repeated Naminè "His eyes are tremendous"

Xion's smile emerged from her lips. Naminè picked up a brush and began stroking her brush on to the canvas. She painted with lots of red, just the outline though. The person in that canvas really resembled Axel, with the eyes being the most prominent part.

Again, Xion gaped at how beautiful Naminè's making was. Even if it's just an outline, it seemed very alive. She still smiled very carefully though as if it was a really good thing for her.

"You like him" she said shortly after moving her gaze from Naminè's painting to Naminè's eyes.

Naminè's body became stiff. She didn't know what to say. And this made Xion's smile wider but still invisible. Naminè was mesmerized by his eyes. And she was very drowned by his question. It's more like... she's interested in him.

The school bell rang, snapping Naminè out of her fantasy again.

"Naminè," called Roxas, Xion gazed at him and he smiled at her as she returned the smile and looked to Naminè again "Have you submitted the project?"

"Yes" said Naminè with a smile "And Mr. Greene would like to see us after school today"

"Okay, I'll come by at your locker" said Roxas as he grabbed his backpack and left. As did Naminè and Xion.

"I want to see Axel" said Naminè suddenly while talking to Xion in the hallway.

Xion was taken aback by that statement. She touched her forehead, checked her vitals, and did some other check ups. "Are you sick or something?" she said.

"What's up?" asked Kairi when she showed up by them. Then Xion told her that Naminè wanted to see the Axel Flamerose. "Nams, he's the baddest guy you'll ever find in this school" she said with a shocked face.

"He's... not that bad"

"WHAT?!" said Xion and Kairi at the same time.

Then Naminè found Axel sitting under the tree, eating his lunch when a cat came by him. He gave the cat a bit of his meal and the cat thanked him by staying at his side. Such a sight to see for Naminè. She stayed quiet as Xion and Kairi warned her about Axel and proceed to walk in the hallway outside.

While still looking at Axel, he gazed back at her. And Naminè swore she caught him mouthed _come_ to her.

"Will all of the student council go to the council room, please" said the announcer. And of course Kairi and Xion had to part with Naminè.

Axel got up. His blue haired friend came at him, it looked like he was calling Axel to go with him. But Axel turned him down, and when that guy realized Naminè was there, he smiled and went away. And Axel looked at Naminè again.

Naminè just stood there, as if she was waiting for Axel to come by her. His apparel, white shirt with red sleeves and black jeans. It seems like he won't go far from red and black. Then, Axel walked up to Naminè.

"That was Demyx, a friend of mine" he said shortly. _He must have realized that I was looking at him!_

Naminè nodded and said "Ah I see... you eat lunch here often?"

"At times, when I don't feel like being in a crowd" he said.

Then Naminè looked down to his feet where the cat earlier still tailing him and she giggled. "You have a soft side, Axel Flamerose. Interesting..." she said.

Axel smiled and lifted her chin up, "So you're interested in me now?"

Naminè kept silent. She just gazed at his eyes. Her body became warm, it's like her heart pumped a lot of blood into every part of her body. She became aware of how tall Axel's body was. She could feel his breathing. She could see her eyes from his. She could smell his body, _Jean-Paul Gaultier for Him, not bad._

People were passing by and they seemed like they didn't see anything. Maybe it's because they were too afraid of Axel. And in one of those people, was Roxas. He saw how they looked into each other's eyes. He then turned around and walked away to another hallway.

The cat that had followed Axel meowed at them, breaking the silence. Axel released her chin and stroke the cat's head, while Naminè was catching her breath. He picked up the black cat and smiled at her.

"You like her?" asked Naminè.

"Maybe, yes" answered Axel as the cat purred at him, then he put it back down and the cat still lingered on Axel's legs.

Naminè looked at him, his gallant appearance lured her. But at the same time she was scared of him. And at the same time again, she felt secure around him. Suddenly, Axel stroke her head and said "I have to go, Naminè"

"Where?" asked her as if she didn't want him to leave her. She couldn't hide the tone in her voice.

He smiled knowing that she wanted him to stay, "I have something to do with Demyx. He's my wood craft partner"

"Oh... okay" she said while clenching her bag tighter. The cat walked to Naminè's feet and stroke its head on them and then it walked back to Axel.

"She likes you too," said Axel while smiling, "Well, catch you later"

"See you, Axel"

Before he walks away, he said "I hope you remember me soon"

"Naminè," called a guy from Naminè's back. It was Roxas, already packed with his backpack. He smiled when Naminè turned around and smiled at him. "Ready to meet Mr. Greene?" asked him.

"Yeap!" said Naminè as he grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him to the teacher's office "Let's go!"

Naminè somehow felt something weird. She could feel every blood streamed to Roxas' palm that she grabbed at the time. That's when they stopped running. And then she looked at him, and him to her.

"Naminè..." said Roxas. Then he shook his head and walked ahead of her. "Come on, Mr. Greene's waiting"

_What was that...?_

"Okay" said Naminè while she tailed him.

When they reached the teachers' office, Mr. Greene was in front of the computer, scrolling his mouse like crazy. Naminè coughed a bit to get his attention, then his gaze moved from his computer to the two figures standing in front of him.

"You want to see us, Mr. Greene?" asked Roxas.

"Can you please hand over this to the school dance committee?" asked him while handing them a disk.

They looked at each other, confused why would he bother to call them just to ask them to send a disk. "Umm, Mr. Greene, what's this?" asked Naminè.

"Your creation" said Mr. Greene "Congratulations, you've earned yourselves some A+"

At that very moment, they hugged each other for a couple of seconds before realizing what they were doing. Mr. Green lowered his glasses while lifting one of his brow. They both stepped away from each other and making excuses so they both could get out of that room as soon as possible.

They walked in silence along the corridor while exchanging smiles here and there, but there was no meaningful conversation that came out of their lips. But it wasn't until they reached the school council room that they said a word.

"Oh hey, Roxas," said Xion with a really vibrant smile. She then looked at Naminè "Naminè," said her "So whatcha guys doing here?"

Roxas lifted up a plastic containing a disc and gave it to Xion "Here's the banner design, we both made it and Mr. Greene said..."

"Oh! For the ball!" said Xion, and Roxas handed her the disc "Congratulations for you both! We'll put your names in the banner"

"Thanks, Xi" said Naminè as Xion nodded.

Roxas looked at Naminè then to Xion "Well, I gotta go now, so many homeworks to do"

"I gotta go home too" said Naminè "Bye, Xi"

And they went out of that room alone. Before they parted, Naminè stopped walking behind Roxas and he noticed. He walked to her, looked at her. "What is it?" asked him.

"N-nothing" she said, while drawing out her Corvette keys "My car's there"

"Oh then I guess this is where we part. See ya, Nams" said Roxas while walking to the bycicle parking.

When Roxas was a bit far away, Naminè screamed "Roxas!"

"Yes?" Roxas turned around but not walking to her.

"I..." she took a deep breath then shook her head "Be careful"

"You too" he smiled and walked away.

"And..." said her. Roxas stopped walking again and looked at her "Give me a call?"

"Sure" he said while smiling to her.

"_Don't deny it, Naminè" _said Kairi over the phone.

Naminè threw her body to her bed and grunted loudly. She was having a break down, and she didn't know why. She rolled over to lie on her back and twirled her blonde hair while holding tight on her iPhone.

"I am not denying anything!" she said countering Kairi's statement.

"_Hey, there's nothing wrong with that"_

"Yes, there is! Xion likes him!"

"_So? It's not a problem"_

"She's our friend, and he's my friend"

"_Yeah sure, friend" _said Kairi, and she stopped a while before saying _"Truthfully, I don't really like her"_

"What? How come? I thought you really look up to her"

"_Yeah, but, she's... cunning"_

Naminè's phone beeped, telling Naminè that someone else is calling her "Hold on for a sec, Kai". She looked at her phone's screen, she read the caller's name and wait a couple of seconds to press the pick up button on her screen, then she put the phone to her ear and said "Hey"

"_Hi, Naminè"_ it was Roxas _"Why do you want me to call?"_

"I don't know" said her while shrugging "I just want to"

Naminè could hear Roxas' chuckles on the phone. She felt her heart getting a bit lighter too while hearing that. And they both had a really nice conversation, like the one they had in the cafe.

"I wonder though, you seemed different back there in the school" said Naminè. There was a short silence after she said that, and she bither lower lip as if she regretted saying that. But then she heard Roxas' was about to let his voice out.

"_Ah, it's nothing, Naminè" _he said with another chuckle.

"Ah, I see" said Naminè a bit disappointed by his reason "So what's that homework you're really eager to do? I'm curious"

"_Uh... well..."_

"Lemme guess, you were playing games, weren't you?" asked Naminè with a whimsical voice "Assassin's Creed III?"

Roxas gasped on the phone _"How in the world did you know?"_

"Either I'm a Psychic or I saw you buying a copy of that game after school earlier" said her while laughing.

They both laughed until Roxas said _"Oh, you were stalking me, eh?"_

"I'm sorry, sir, thanks, but no thanks. I was buying that myself, after you came out of the store"

"_You bought it too?" _Roxas seemed surprise _"Sorry, I'm still not used to the fact that you're a girl and you're a gamer. I mean usually what stands between a girl and a gamer is 'is not'"_

They laughed as Naminè said "I'm not just a girl"

"_Yeah, you're one of a kind"_

Somehow that sentence made Naminè smile. She curled herself as they talked more into the night. They talked for more than around 2 hours until Naminè had to reach for her earpiece because the phone got hot.

"_Well, I really had fun tonight, Naminè"_

"Yeah, me too..."

"_What is it?"_

"Seems like I forgot something..." she thought for a while "Kairi!"

"_Wh-what's with her?"_

"I was on the phone with her before you called! I put her on hold!"

"_Tsk tsk, what kind of friend are you hahaha. By the way, before we end this call, wanna know something?"_

"What is it?"

"_Sora has a crush on that friend of yours, Kairi"_

"Get. Out! She does too!"

"_Wow, he-..."_

"She'll be thrilled!"

"_Well, don't tell her. Let's make it a surprise, so she'd hear it from Sora himself"_

"Good idea!"

"_Well, Ms. Liteheart, may I end this communication via a wireless device that we are currently having in this mean time?"_

"Yes, of course. May thou seek for this humble lady in the morrow, Mr. Hikari"

They laughed and said a normal good night after that.

"KAIRI! I AM SO SORRY!" said Naminè as soon as she channeled the call to Kairi again.

"_Nah, you don't need to. Sora just called me anyway" _said Kairi as if she was hiding her happiness in her voice.

"Hypocrite" said Naminè.

"_Whaaaaat?"_

"'Don't deny it, Naminè'" said Naminè mocking what Kairi said to her earlier "Well, _you_ shouldn't deny it"

"You _shouldn't deny it either, dum-dum"_

"Well, see ya tomoz, Kai"

"_See ya. But don't forget what I told you. Xion is cunning. Be careful"_

-TBC-


	6. A Locket

OH. MY. GOD!

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! T_T

I was seriously ill last year and was hospitalized and skipped school for like 2 months, then I had to study for the national exam :(

Well, now that I'm totally free, I can make stories faster! :D

Again, I am terribly sorry for the very very very very very late update :( I hope you guys still look forward to my story :(

Well subscribe, favorite, and reviews are very well accepted! :D Especially reviews, because I'm well aware that I'm not a very good author yet T.T

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"<em>Gosh, an angel?"<em>

_The boy's voice made her open her eyes and she was blinded by the brightness of the sun. The only thing that she could see was his smile. They were underneath an apple tree._

"_You just fell from above. Are you an angel?"_

_She just groaned, she felt dizzy and she didn't know what happened. The only thing that she remembered was that she was feeding a bird._

"_My father said my mother is an angel now, he said that she's now in the heaven up above. Did you see my mother?"_

"_I'm not an angel"_

_He dropped her slowly near the tree and examined her closely._

"_You look like an angel to me"_

_He swept her blonde hair, she could see the boy's smile clearly now. She grunted, he noticed there was a cut on her arm. Then he pulled out a handkerchief and dipped it in the river near where they were and started cleaning the wound. Then he kissed the wound softly._

"_My father said a kiss is a very powerful thing"_

_He smiled again. She faintly saw something shining hanging from his neck._

* * *

><p>"Naminè! It's almost 7!"<p>

Naminè instantly lifted her blanket and jumped from the bed. She rushed to the bathroom and took a really quick shower. Then she opened her closet wide and quickly took a white Stormtrooper shirt and jeans skirt.

_What was that?_

"I'm going now, Mom!"

"Wait, your breakfast!"

She walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and ran while holding it with her teeth. After that, she grabbed her keys and slid into the comfortable Corvette interior.

_What was that dream all about? _She thought , remembering the dream that made her late. The dream felt so surreal to her, like it's not just a dream. More like, something she has had experience before, a memory. A tree branch scratch her hand from the opened car window and it made her snap out of her thought.

When she parked her car, she saw Axel riding his big motorcycle next to her. He glanced at her from his helmet, but she couldn't really tell his expression because of the helmet. Axel was already greeted by the cheerleader once he was off his cycle. But as usual, he just went in with Demyx and ignore the girls, which makes them more crazy about him.

"Na-mi-nè!" Naminè was very startled by Kairi who suddenly tapped her hands on Naminè's shoulder.

Then Xion walked next to them and they waved at her and smiled. But Xion's presence reminded Naminè of something Kairi said last night. So she asked her about Xion being cunning.

"Well, not that I back stab her or anything, I mean we're barely close friends" said Kairi giving Naminè the acknowledge and to make her feel better about what she's about to say "Everybody here knows Xion is the most powerful person here. I mean, not just because she's the council president, she kinda has her own way to achieve everything she wants"

"And that would be?"

"Well... just about everything" said Kairi as they stepped into the Music class that they had that morning "When we were in 10th grade, she had a crush on a senior, his name is Marluxia. He's very graceful, I tell you, just the opposite of Axel but had the same position as him, the most wanted guy"

"Mmmmkay?" Naminè sat in the chair, contemplating how Kairi told her about this Marluxia guy.

"So, Xion just had to have everything she wants. There were always something happened to the girls that were close to him"

"What kind of problems? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Well no, not hurt, or something like that. They just... I don't know the whole story but Xion just had a way to _prevent _them from dating Marluxia"

"How?"

"I don't know, something like when a girl has a date with him, Xion just... made her... suddenly couldn't go, like somehow that girl would have a detention that she didn't know she had. And that detention won't give her time to tell Marluxia so that he'd think he got stood up"

"How do you know this stuff?" Naminè now paying full attention to Kairi.

"Marluxia broke up with her because he found out the evidences to how she sabotage those girls, her connections and all. Then it just... spreads" she then looked around and whispered to her "That's why I was so afraid when you talk about that date with Roxas-..." Naminè gave her a look "Study date with Roxas"

"Well, I'm fine and you also witnessed for yourself that I had a fantastic date-..." Kairi gave Naminè a grin when she was talking "_Study _date with Roxas weeks ago"

"Let's forget about Xion" Kairi said while taking out a trumpet "So, you have a-..."

"Naminè" Roxas was walking towards them, giving them a smile.

"Toilet, bye!" said Kairi. She rushed to go outside of the class, leaving both Naminè and Roxas alone.

"Hey, Roxas" said Naminè while smiling "When will Sora tell her?"

Roxas laughed when she saw how Naminè looked so curious. "I don't know. Sora will tell her sooner or later, I guess"

"Turns out Sora called Kairi when we were on the phone last night. So I didn't really left Kairi hanging all night" said Naminè and they laughed.

"Yeah, sorry if I made your ears hot"

"Nah, I used earphones"

"Clever girl!" then they laughed again, but this time, Roxas unintentionally patted Naminè. And they fell silent for a bit.

Then to break the ice, Naminè finally said "I'm not a dog, dum-dum!"

"You're more of a kitten" said Roxas with a very sincere smile "Well, gotta go to History"

"Wait, what? So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Seeing you" he said while reaching for the door and waved at her "Bye!"

At that exact moment when Roxas opened the door, Axel came in. He brought an instrument case, which means he's gonna be in the same class with Naminè. For that brief moment, Axel looked at Roxas, and Roxas looked back at him, intimidating each other.

Then Axel walked in and sat beside Naminè to her surprise. When he sat down, Naminè could see something she didn't recognize before. A silver circular locket was hanging on Axel's neck. It looks well crafted and very beautiful too. Wings and a halo of an angel was engraved gracefully on the front side of the locket.

Axel noticed that Naminè was looking at him and he realized it was his locket she was looking at. And without looking at her, he tucked his locket into his shirt, leaving only the chain visible on the back of his neck.

"Naminè, it's not good to sneak a peak at my body" said Axel teasingly.

Naminè was taken aback by his statement, but somehow releaved that he wasn't talking about the locket she had just stared at. "Sorry, it's very hard not to notice" said Naminè. She was even more surprise by her own come back. Did she just returned Axel Flamerose's flirt?

Axel grinned at her, he looked at her, shifting his eyes from top to bottom "Star Wars?" he asked eyeing her shirt.

"Yes, Axel" she said while crossing her legs.

Then Axel brushed her hair which was dangling on her face. He said "Don't hide your angelic face"

There it is, the Axel she always encounter, the one that no one else seems to notice. She looked at him. His eyes, always the first thing she noticed, are so tremendously beautiful. Very fierce, yet soft at the same time.

"Angelic? Isn't that just cheesy for a guy like you?" she said while giggling.

"It's not cheesy" he said while looking to the front of the class "You look like an angel to me"

"_You look like an angel to me"_

The boy's voice, from her dream, echoed in her head after Axel said that. But before she could say anything to him, the teacher —along with the sneaking Kairi behind him— came into the class and started to give out pieces of music sheets.

"Axel... who are you?"

Axel just smiled in response to Naminè's question. He looked at her hand that was scratched by the tree branch earlier. Naminè also looked at it when she saw his eyeballs shifted. Then Axel took out a handkerchief and wet it with his mineral water and cleaned the scratch.

"Axel, you don't have-..."

"Shhh" he said while touching her lips with his index finger. Then he drew out a band aid from his bag and placed it on Naminè's hand "It could become an infection"

Naminè could feel her heart beting very hard, and her cheeks are rosening. She couldn't think what to say. Instead of thanking him, she said "How did you have those first aid stuffs?"

"It's just a band aid" he said as he took Naminè's hand and kissed it "Final ailment"

Naminè, still looking at him, was very wonderstruck by his treatment. Mr. Corbin called out to the class once again to begin reading the music sheet. Axel then just turned to look to the front of the class leaving the blushing Naminè with a smile.

"What's wrong with your hand?" asked Roxas when Naminè was getting her things from her locker.

"Nothing" she looked at the band aid on her hand and swept her hair on her ear with it. Roxas could see a little blush on her fair cheeks.

Later that same moment, Roxas saw Axel passing by. He saw the same band aid on his neck. Roxas made out some hipothesist seeing this coincidence.

"Did Axel treat that?"asked Roxas.

Naminè closed her locker and just hugged her books. She nodded to Roxas question. For a millionth second there, Naminè swear she saw Roxas' expression changed. But it then changed again into a sly smile.

"Oh, Axel Flamerose" said Roxas "You're messing with a dangerous guy there"

"Oh what? You jelly?" asked Naminè playfully as she walked to the parking place.

"Jealous? As if! Why would I be jealous to him?" asked Roxas while soft punched her shoulder.

"Maybe you have a crush on me! Ha!" joked Naminè.

"A crush? On you?" Roxas forced out a laugh and said "I have a crush alright, not on you though"

"Oh..." Naminè dropped her books in her Corvett "I mean, oh! Who's the bad luck girl?"

"None of your business!"

"It's my business alright!"

"Why? You jelly?"

Naminè fell silent for a second until she broke out in laugh and told Roxas "I might be able to help you. Think about that"

When Naminè stepped into her Corvett, Roxas said "It's Xion"

"Oh..." Naminè fell silent for a moment again "I mean, like I didn't saw that coming"

"Don't tell her!"

"You bet I will"

"Naminè!" Roxas took her key from the car.

"Okay! Okay! Geez! I won't tell!" Naminè desperately tried to reach the keys.

"You promise?"

"Promise! My keys!"

"You swear?"

"Swear!"

"Cross your heart and you won't tell Xion?"

"Cross my heart and I won't tell Xion!"

"Pinky swear?"

"Give me your pinky! There!"

"Okay"

"My keeeeeeeeys, Roxas Hikari!"

"Here" Roxas finally gave her keys back and he looked quite troubled.

"I won't tell anyone, okay? You can trust me" Naminè said reassuring him "How bout we trade, I keep your secret, you keep mine?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I found Axel very... interesting said Naminè while looking at nothing, Roxas saw the a glimpse of her eyes and let out a silent sigh.

"Well..." said Roxas avoiding the topic 'Axel' "...see you 'round then. Be careful on your way, okay?"

Naminè pulled out of the parking zone and waved Roxas goodbye. After Roxas was in no sight, she let out a sigh, but she didn't know what she was sighing for.

"_It's Xion"_

"I mean, so what if it's Xion. Xion likes him anyways, and it's not like... I mean... right?" she wandered aloud while driving along the empty road.

Suddenly a big motorcycle sped from behind Naminè's Corvett to her side then far ahead. She thought it was very dangerous and she muttered about how unsafe it was to drive a motorcycle like that. Then there she saw the motorcycle, parked 10 meters ahead of her, blocking the road. Axel.

Naminè hit the brake with all her might. Thank God, her car stopped in a safe distance from his bike. She exited her car and Axel took off his helmet, letting his red hair flared to the wind's will.

"Axel, that was dangerous!"

"I wanted to get your attention" he said while getting off of his bike "You left this in class"

Axel handed a tube like holder. She realized it's the tube that holds her painting of the red outlined object with flaring eyes matching the hair. She blushed at the thought that Axel might saw what's inside of it.

Naminè took the tube from his hands. She thanked him and walked back to her car.

"Wait" said Axel while catching her palm in mid walk. Her heart began to pump a lot of blood in a brisk moment. She spun her head swiftly to find his eyes starring back at hers "...be careful. You don't want to find a reckless driver like me"

"Like there's another driver like you in a very quite town like this" she said trying to sound normal. Then there it was, catching her sight, the silver locket mingled on his chest. The detail was picturesque.

Axel noticed how Naminè looked at it. He smiled a bit and said "My dad gave it to me" while opening the locket. There was an old photo of a very beautiful woman with the fairest face and kind gesture. Her eyes looked very lovely that even if you're looking at a photo, it feels like that warm smile and expression is for you.

That statement snapped Naminè out of her wonder. She then looked at how Axel's emotion shifted when he said that. Axel smiled again, this time it answered Naminè's mental question of whether he was fine or not.

"That's my mom"

"She's very beautiful. She's like..."

"An angel" said Axel while looking into the locket very dearly "She IS an angel"

A car horned at them when it was passing by. "Please talk in a cafè or something, you two could cause a traffic jam" said the man in the car.

"He's right. And you should go home" said Axel while getting onto his bike and wearing the helmet "Be careful"

"Thanks..." said Naminè as Axel sped off.

* * *

><p>Later at night...<p>

"OH MY GOSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! Sora finally said it to you, eh?"

"Finally?" asked Kairi "You know?"

Naminè giggled for a while and said "Yeah, from Roxas. But I swear he doesn't know that you like him back!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Oh my gooooosh!"

"Because I want you to be surprised"

"Oh, I'm surprised alright"

"So now, you two are like..."

"YES! STEADY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Beep beep_

"Hey, I think we have to end the euphoria. Roxas is on the line, and I'm sure Sora will call you any time soon"

Kairi fell silent when Naminè mentioned Roxas. "You sure this is okay?" asked her concerned.

"Oh come on, we're just friends"

"Well, alright then..." she said getting very worried "Oh my GOSH!"

"What is it?"

"Sora just sent me a relationship request on Facebook!"

Naminè laughed and said "Well, gotta go, Kai. See ya". Well, Kairi was still so excited when Naminè hung up.

"Hey, Roxas!" said Naminè as she picked up the phone "You have no idea what just happened today!"

"Whoah, slow down there. What is it?"

"Axel!"

Roxas let out a very low sigh that Naminè couldn't hear it.

"Axel stopped his bike in the mid-"

Roxas took a deep breath as she talked and...

"Help me with Xion"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, what do you guys think?<p>

Let me know, okay?

Thanks a lot for reading this! :D

I hope you enjoyed it to :3


	7. A Mischief

**Yessss! I can finally update on a steady time!**

**Well guys, I just graduated! ^-^**

**I'm free as a bird now! Yippiiieee!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Subscribe, favorite, and please please review and let me know how I did in the story :D**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what do you mean...?" asked Naminè. She stuttered through her words as if something just sliced her throat.<p>

"I... I think we shouldn't waste anymore time since we're going to college soon"

"Ah..." a long pause in their conversation silenced them, making them both feel awkward

"So..." said Roxas finally in a hoarse voice "...will you help me?"

"I... I guess I could help"

Another long pause pierced through their conversation.

"Thanks, buddy" said Roxas bringing back their friendship aura "So, what did Axel do?"

"Oh nothing, he just wanted to give me back my painting" said Naminè still in her flat tone.

"Hey... are you okay?"

Naminè didn't say a word.

"Naminè?" Roxas called her name.

"Naminè..." he called her name again, this time not in an asking tone.

"Na-..."

"Yes?"

"You okay, man?"

"Yes, yes" said Naminè "You were saying?"

"Well, what painting was it?"

"Flame Prince" said her, still flat.

"..." Roxas didn't know what to say "Well anyway Nams, I was wondering if you could, you know, set me and Xion up?"

"Sure, no probs" she said regaining her tone "Well, I have an online match in about 10 mins. See ya tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay, Nams" said Roxas "Bye"

"See ya"

She had told Kairi about what happened with Axel the day before. Of course Kairi didn't believe any words she said. Even she can't believe what had happened with Axel. It was all still so surreal to her. But what's more surreal now is the fact that Roxas needs a help —_her_ help— with Xion.

There she was, meddling her own business while getting some books from her locker with Kairi still talking about how her last date was a dissaster because Sora took her to a LAN party. While talking, Kairi took a look at Naminè's locker. Naminè's locker was adorned with her favorite merchandise. Like an action figure, or a picture of her favorite character and a mirror of course.

"Who's that?" asked Kairi pointing at a picture of a black haired guy with red checkered shirt, there's Naminè's signature on it. It must be one of her drawings.

"Who? Oh, it's Marshall Lee!" answered Naminè with a forced enthusiasm to hide her anxiety "He's a character from Adventure Time. He's really cool. He's the son of a demon and the vampire king. He's a bad little boy"

"Talking about me?" said Axel who suddenly appeared when Naimnè closed her locker door. He leaned his palm against the locker and looked down at Naminè. Axel is really really tall.

He glanced at Kairi and suddenly Kairi excused herself to go to the toilet. Naminè looked at him from top to bottom. Always the red hair flaring freely like a wild fire. He was wearing a red and black checkered shirt with some buttons unbuttoned and a pair of blue jeans. She could also see the silver locket's chain hung around his slender neck.

"I'm bad, bad I'm not little" he said while locking his eyes to Naminè's.

"You sure are not" she said while walking away, trying to get his image out of her head.

Was Axel really the boy that she saw in her dreams? More over, was that dream just a dream? Or was that a piece of her fragmented past? She really couldn't tell which was true and which was... just a dream. But so far, everything she saw in the dream was true. The silver locket, the way Axel called her an angel.

But the thing that annoyed her the most is that she couldn't shake the thought of Roxas having a crush on Xion. Why would she feel annoyed when she clearly thought of Axel everytime they meet?

"And you've got a thing for me, girl" said Axel while leaning on her locker door as she stopped her steps.

Maybe that's true. Maybe she did have a thing for Axel. Maybe all those bad images that he had and how he had a side that only she knows was making her feel special.

_Wait... that's it!_

"You've got a thing for me first, bad little boy! HA!" she said to him while smirking. Axel couldn't believe what he just saw and heard and the expression on his face was very satisfying for Naminè, then she went away.

Axel chuckled lowly and smirked as he saw how Naminè walked away from him; with so much proud. "Strange girl" he said while chuckling and walked away.

Naminè walked along the corridor with cheerful smile, but something was haunting her all along. Then, there they were, giggling and smiling all together in the hallway. Roxas and Xion. But why? Why did that sight bother her a lot?

As she saw the scenery, her feet unconsciously took her to another direction. But it was too late. Roxas' hand waved at her. He smiled and called her name. She stopped her steps and replied a weary but believable smile to the both of them.

_No. This is how it's supposed to be. I need to do the right thing._

"Hey guys, having fun?" greeted her with a big smile.

"Nams, we-..."

"We're gonna go to the movies this Saturday" said Xion cutting Roxas' words. The way she cut it felt almost like she was proclaiming that she had won. With a smirk painted accross her thin lips, Naminè felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you wanna go with us?" asked Roxas gently.

_The right thing, Naminè..._

"No" said Naminè very stern making both Roxas and Xion a bit shocked. Then she cleared her throat and said "Ummm no, I umm, feeling a bit too lazy to go out"

"She's lying. She has a phone date with me"

"Axel?!" Naminè was struck to see his arms warped around her neck.

"The one and only, baby" said Axel while kissing Naminè's hair softly. Roxas looked a bit uncomfortable with Axel's presence, much more when Axel smirked at him.

"Well, I'm gonna have lunch with Xion" said Roxas while looking sharply at Axel.

"We are?" asked Xion. She was a bit puzzled, then Roxas nodded. And she said "I mean-... We are!"

"Well, see you in IT class, Nams" said Roxas while walking away with Xion.

A couple of seconds later Naminè's phone beeped. She peered into it. It was a text from Roxas asking if it's okay for him to call that night since he thought Axel was going to call her. Then she responded to the text fast saying that it was okay because Axel was just being crazy as usual.

"Whose text is it?" asked Axel. He looked a bit annoyed by how Naminè smiled while replying it.

"None of your business" she said while looking away. Then she looked at Axel again and said "By the way, you can't call me, you don't even have my number!"

"Really now?" asked Axel with a smirk blooming on his face.

Axel suddenly took the phone that Naminè held. He touched it a few times, and gave it back to Naminè. He just missed call his phone from Naminè's to get her number! And strangely —not really—, Naminè didn't actually prevent him of doing that.

Axel gave the phone back to her and said "Well now I do"

He chuckled at how red Naminè's face had become, and he said "What's this?". He ran his fingers along Naminè's smooth redened cheeks, he was tremendously amused at the sight.

Naminè's face became warmer at the soft touch of Axel's fingertips, she quivered while saying "What is what?"

"Red as apple cheeks you have here, angel" whispered Axel loud enough for only Naminè to hear.

"Axel..."

Axel's silver locket dangled freely as he lowered his body to Naminè. She could see the reflection of her redened face on the back side of the smooth silver locket. She unintentionally touched it and Axel pulled himself away from her. And he smiled. Smiled. Not smirked.

"Who are you really?" asked Naminè.

"You know me, Naminè" said Axel as he took his locket back inside his shirt "All you have to do is remember me"

Axel walked away from Naminè while waving his built arm as Naminè watched over that broad back she always liked. All she could wonder was what just happened back there. She had no idea what to make out of this situation. She didn't know how she should react to it.

Did Axel just answered her question? Did Axel's words mean he really was the boy she had seen in her dreams? Suddenly she felt a bit weird, like everything is just going around and her sight got blurred bit by bit.

"_Hey, come here!" said a young boy "Look, this tree has bore fruits"_

_The tree has grown so big now. Many red apples were dangling on the tree asking to be picked. They looked so plump and juicy._

_The young boy picked one and went down from the tree and walked to Naminè and said "Isn't this apple just beautiful?"_

_She nodded. She was happy but her face showed that there's something bothering her mind._

"_Naminè, we have to go now!" said a voice of a man._

_Naminè flinched at the call of her name and she hesitantly looked to where the source of the voice is. The young boy looked at Naminè. It sure showed that he didn't know what's happening._

"_Do you have to go?" asked the young boy._

_Naminè nodded again and she glanced back at the source of the voice._

"_Will you come back?" asked the young boy again._

_There was a hint of worry in Naminè's pale face. She couldn't say anything. Or wouldn't. She just sure didn't want to say a word._

"_I understand, you've got to be angel again!" said the young boy forcing a smile out of his face._

_Naminè_ _looked worried, the voice got even more louder._

"_Naminè! Where are you! Hurry up!"_

"_Be a good angel okay?" said the young boy with a big innocent smile._

_Naminè nodded. She waved her arm at him and walked away, still holding the apple he had just given her._

_She once glanced back at the young boy, but he just sat under the tree and smiled at her._

She opened her eyes, bit by bit. She took in all the visualization she could capture in the room. Drapes of white sheets surrounded her. In fact, everything there seemed so white. That is until she gazed to her right side.

That blond hair. Of course, who else? She tried to call his name but all she could let out of her lips was "Ro-..."

Roxas sat his body on a chair and laid his head just next to Naminè on her bed. It seems like Naminè's soft voice reached to his ear drums. His head started to move as if he realized that Naminè had just awoke.

He lifted his face. His face looked a bit messed up with his hair. Maybe because of how he slept. But then his lips curled into a smile when he saw that both of Naminè's eyes were partiallyand weakly opened.

"Hush" he said realizing that she was still too weak to say anything "You fainted in the middle of the hallway. The nurse said maybe it was because of the medication you're taking. But besides that, you're okay. You maybe need to check it up to the doctor"

Naminè nodded softly. Then the school bell rang very loud. She realized that that was the school's health room. She wonder, how did Roxas ended up being beside her? She thought he was having a lunch date with Xion.

"I think I will have to cancel on Xion this Saturday" he said while messing his own hair and making that clumsy smile he always has.

Naminè looked startked to hear that and tried her best to open her eyes and looked at Roxas. He chuckled a bit and said "Hey, it's not because of you, okay? We're gonna replan it. Well anyway, you're my friend. I must admit I did left Xion alone when I heard you fainted"

Naminè looked a bit uncomfortable by the decision that Roxas made. What kind of unholy things that Xion would do in return of the scene where Roxas ditched her for Naminè?

"Nams, it's fine" he said. He thought Naminè was struck by guilt, but she was actually struck by fear. He carefully sided Naminè's hair to the side as Naminè lingered on his fingertips.

"Thank you... Roxas" she said with all of her might considering she had lost a lot of power to even say things.

"Hey, do you want me to get you anything? A water or something?" said Roxas while slowly lowering his arm back to his body awkwardly.

Naminè smiled and said "A water would be nice"

"Sure thing" he said while lifting his body up from his seat walked to the nurse to ask for water.

It was very nice of him to do this to Naminè. She wonder why she had fainted. She's not any type of medication, especially not on ones that could make her faint. Or was it just because of the anxiety? Anyway, suddenly she heard some rustles on her left side.

"Who's there?" she said in alarm.

Xion stepped out from the white drapes, she was looking ever so cold with her black hoodie, it was almost scary to look into her eyes that time.

"Oh, so this is where Roxas has ran to" she said while looking at her straightly. When things got a bit to stiff, she smiled and said "So, how are you? Faint by medication, eh? Pretty weird"

Naminè cleared her throat and said "Uhm yeah, I also don't know what could cause it"

"Well, you should check it up to a doctor. You wouldn't want to faint again in school, right?" she said as she lowered herself to a seat and she said again "By the way, you missed the Algebra quiz. There should be a make-up quiz online on the school's website on Saturday night"

_Saturday night?_

"I see. Well, I guess I should say goodbye to Saturday night plan" she said while chuckling in force.

"Nams, here the-..." Roxas stopped at the sight Xion sitting where he was. He put the glass on the counter next Naminè's bed and said "Xion? What are you doing here? I thought you have school council meeting"

Roxas helped Naminè sit up and gave her the glass of water. Naminè hid her face while drinking the water and she sunk her face in it, avoiding Xion's cold gaze towards her. She really thought they were friends. She really didn't know that side of Xion at all.

"I want to go home with you" she said while getting up and circled her arm on his.

"But Naminè-..."

"I can drive, don't worry" she said while smiling to the both of them.

"See Roxas, she's fine" said Xion tightening her grip.

"Are you sure?" said Roxas. He looked worry but Xion kept on being clingy to him.

Naminè had an idea. A crazy one, but it was probably the only thing that could work. She took her cellphone from her pocket and dialed a number.

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring.

"_Hello there"_ said a man's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Axel..." called Naminè. Roxas' body stiffened as he heard the name. Naminè proceeded "Axel, could it be possible for you to take me home?"

"_Of course. Your car broke down or something?"_

"I'm in a no good condition of driving today" said Naminè. Xion smiled at how things are going.

"_Then what about your car?"_

"It's alright. I'll ask the security to look after it overnight"

"_Well, on one condition"_

"Hfftt, what is it, Axel?"

"_I'll tell you when I get you home. Deal?"_

"Fine" said Naminè with a sigh and she said "Thank you, Axel"

"_No probs, Angel" _then he ended the call.

"Well, there you go guys. I'm alright. You take Xion home, Roxas" said Naminè with a smile.

"Okay... Well, take care okay, Nams?"

And just like that, the pair walked away from the room. It was very weird to see Xion like that. Could it be possible that what Kairi said about Xion was true after all?

-TBC-


	8. An Unspoken Threat

**Hello people!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorite and subscribe!**

**Sorry if my updating pace is a bit slow ORZ**

**I've been heavily playing games in my vacation ._.v**

**Well, here's the 8th chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter also ^^**

**And please, any criticisms and opinions will be greatly appreciated for my development in writing the story. So, please review and tell me what you think of my work. Thank you ^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It was already an hour after the school bell rang when Naminè stood up near the parking lot. She looked a bit pale but it seems like she still had some energy left to walk there and carry her bag. She praised the Lord that she didn't have any heavy things to be brought today.<p>

Still, something bothered her mind. Why in the world would she faint? _Medication? I didn't take any, _she thought. Xion's sinister smile played back in her mind. It was a bit creepy, not to mention she suddenly showed up in the school health room. And how come the retake test that she had to take is very conveniently held on Saturday night?

_Maybe... just maybe..._

A big motorcycle came towards her and stopped right in front of her. The owner of the sport bike took off his helmet and came out his flaring red hair, and he said casually "Hey, angel"

Angel, she's been wondering why Axel loves to call her that. Was the boy in her dreams really is Axel? It looks like it. She noticed the chain of the silver locket that he always wore. Perhaps, he really was the boy. But then, what's that gotta do with anything? It just means that she's a childhood friend of his.

"Hey" replied her in a tiresome voice "I don't think I can stand up for too long, Axel"

Axel saw the pale colour on her usually fair and soulful face. His face reaction changed. Naminè noticed it and at that moment she knew that his face showed sincerity and he's not really such a douchebag after all.

"Give me your car keys" said him while parking his bike.

Naminè looked confused. If they use her car, then how will Axel go home? So she said "My car keys? But, if we use my car, how are you gonna get home? And how about your motorcycle?"

Axel walked up to her and put a hand beside her face leaning on the wall. His silver locket fell out of his shirt. He gave the other hand to Naminè gesturing that he wants the car keys and said "You think too much, Naminè. Can't you see yourself? You won't even be able to sit against the wind on my bike. I can go back here and fetch my bike after I get you home, okay? Now give me your car keys"

Naminè sighed because he was right. She felt so terrible that she had to drag her legs just to walk. Her whole body felt so weak for her to move, and if she had to fight against the wind on Axel's motorcycle, she could just fell off somewhere.

So, she gave in. She reached for her car keys in her bag and handed them over to him. He stood up straight again while whispering to her "Good girl. Now let's get you home"

They went into the car and things got really quiet in there. _Maybe this is my chance to ask him, _she thought. She looked at Axel, his silver locket is now dangling freely on his shirt. If only she could take a look at it again.

"Axel... is it possible that we could actually be..."

"We're here" said Axel cutting her sentence "I'll escort you inside, okay?"

Naminè shrug her shoulder off, she did need the help, so she nodded. She really wanted to ask Axel about her visions —or perhaps memory— and confirm what it actually means. But she realized she wasn't in the condition for it.

Axel made his way out of his seat and opened Naminè's side of door. He took her arm and hung it on his slender neck. He made sure that she could really get out without troubles. Then they walked through the door.

"There you go" said Axel while pushing the bell button "You okay?"

"Yeah, I can still walk" said Naminè.

"Hel-..." Naminè's mother opened the door only to find her weak daughter "Oh my God, Naminè!"

"Ma'am, Naminè passed out at school. It seems like she's not too well yet, so I drove her back home here" explained Axel. Naminè's mother was rather shock to see Axel. The streaking red hair, height, even the sharp eyes. She wondered if her delicate daughter is dating a guy like Axel. But once Axel talked, she's a bit sure that he's a nice guy.

"I'm okay, Mom" said Naminè but when she tried to stand up again she just kept falling to Axel's arms.

"Thank you, ...?"

"Axel, Ma'am" said Axel answering the unspoken question "Axel Flamerose"

"Flamerose...?"

"Ummm, Ma'am, if you don't mind, maybe we should take Naminè to her room" suggested Axel snapping Naminè's mom's head out of delusions. Axel continued "Is Mr. Liteheart home?"

"No, he's away for work. I'll take her" said her as Axel carefully handing Naminè away.

"Well then, here's the car keys. I'll be going now, Ma'am"

"Thank you, Axel" said Naminè under her breath "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Don't be silly, you need another day for rest. What if you pass out again at school?" asked Axel full of concern. Naminè gulped down her voice because Axel was right, she'd be a trouble if that happens.

"Thank you for taking my daughter home" said Naminè's mom.

"No problem, Ma'am" said Axel while smiling and said "Naminè, you have to take it easy, okay?". He turned his back and started walking away.

Naminè's mom carefully guided the half conscious Naminè to her room. She pulled the blanket over Naminè's body and tucked her in. Right then, she saw a photograph, preserved carefully in a very beautifully crafted frame on Naminè's side table. She walked to the other side of Naminè's bed and sat on the side. She took the framed photograph and looked at it carefully as tears started to fill her eyes.

"How we missed you, my love" she said while wiping her own tears away. There were a blond man and woman sitting under the tree looking so ever delighted while a very cheerful blond girl ran about chasing a butterfly. She didn't know Naminè kept that photograph and displayed it on her bed side table. Naminè must have missed the times when her father wasn't so busy just as her mother missed him.

_"Honey! I've got a promotion!"__ said Mr. Liteheart while picking up her wife and kissed her._

_"I'm so proud of you, honey!"__ said Mrs. Liteheart hugging him._

_"Daddy, what's a promotion?"__ asked the 5 years old Naminè as she put down her crayon and looked at her frolicking parents._

_"That means daddy is gonna get bigger salary for us!"__ explained Mr. Liteheart while picking up his daughter and threw her midair to catch her again as she giggled._

_"What's a salary, daddy?"__ she asked again with a very cute expression._

_"Well, let's just say daddy can buy you a new canvas and a set of paint"__ answered him while nibbling his nose with hers._

_"What's a canvas and paint, daddy?"_

_"You like drawing, don't you? Why don't you try painting? It's another form of drawing!"__answered him while tickling her._

_She gasped and hugged her father and said __"Really, daddy? I can draw with other things? Thank you, daddy!"_

_"Okay, then let's pack up all our things!"__ said Mr. Liteheart while putting down her daughter__"We're going to Italy!"_

_"I-Italy?"__ said Mrs. Liteheart stuttering. She was very surprised of this turn of event. Italy? She never thought her husband will be appointed there. It's not like she can't leave that house, it's just that her daughter never really experience a static childhood, especially if they keep moving like that._

_"We're... going again...?"__ asked Naminè almost crying._

_"Come on, sweety, Italy is beautiful. You can draw lots of things there"__ said Mr. Liteheart trying to cheer Naminè up._

_Naminè looked down and cried silently. When her father tried to reach her, she ran away. She ran out of her house to a hill near their house. She climbed up the tree so no one will find her._

_Her parents came looking for her all over the place, but of course they couldn't find her because of the shelter of the tree where Naminè was hiding. She stayed up there all night crying. Eventually she fell asleep in the middle of her crying. She was woken up by the light of the rising sun. For a second she forgot that she wasn't home, so she felt like she had to get out of bed and..._

_"Aaaa!"__ she fell from the tree. But she couldn't feel the cold grass. Instead, she felt a warm touch. Did someone catch her?_

_"Gosh an angel?"_

"Aaaah!" she woke up sweating and her heart was thumping really loud.

_That dream again, _she thought, _I did move to Italy, mom might know something!_

Naminè slowly turned her body to the side of her bed. She found the photograph of her childhood was turned down, so she stood it up again. _When will you come home, Dad?_

She opened the drapes covering her finely crafted windows. The sunlight didn't really illuminate her room. It's because her room was facing the west side of the house. She preferred it that way because she loves sunset more than sunrise. She always loved the nightfall more than the night, she really couldn't explain why too.

She opened the windows and sat on the space near her windows that was adorned with plush toys. She looked out and saw the whole town. Then something caught her eyes. Roxas. He was walking to her house. Then she saw her phone's LED flashed.

_35 missed calls?_

And a text saying _"Nams, I'm gonna come by your house before school okay?"_

Naminè hurried herself as she took a quick shower and changed her clothes. She decided she would wear a black turtleneck with red checkered skirt. She picked a thigh-high cream boots for her shoes of the day. She grabbed her things and went downstairs.

When she went downstairs she saw Roxas talking fondly to her mother. And he also saw her and asked "Naminè? You're going to school today?"

"Well, you came to pick me up right?" asked Naminè confused.

Roxas chuckled a bit and said "No, I just came here to check up on you". He stood up and faced Naminè. Although she fainted yesterday, she looked really well rested that morning. Her usual vibrant that Roxas used to see everyday was there again. He let out a relieved sigh and smiled at her, which Naminè replied with a divine smile.

Naminè's mom was very confused at this sight. She thought that Axel was her daughter's boyfriend, recalling how thoughtful of him to get her daughter home safely. But now in front of her eyes, she saw the glimmering smile that the two exchanged. That even reminded her of her younger days with Mr. Liteheart. How she would be swept away by the things her husband did to surprise her.

"Well, is the jolly young boy here your boyfriend, my dear?" asked Naminè's mom mischievously.

"Ma'am, I..." Roxas stuttered through his words. He actually blushed at the question which of course Naminè's mom noticed, but not Naminè.

"Mom! He's a friend of mine!" answered Naminè lightly while giggling.

Roxas sigh a bit and replied "Yes, I'm a friend"

Naminè's mom saw the disappointment in Roxas' eyes. But she thought that if it's not Roxas, then it's Axel. She soon said "Well, he certainly care for you a lot that he came to check up on you"

Naminè smiled and said "He's been a good friend, Mom"

"I can trust my daughter to you then, Roxas" Naminè's mom said "You sure you can go to school, dear?"

"Yes, Mom" answered her with a very cheerful voice "Look at me, I don't look weak, do I, Roxas?"

"Nope, you certeinly look... beautiful as always" said Roxas, then he cleared his voice and said "I mean, yeah..."

"Well, I'm gonna prepare for my lunch, would you want some too, Roxas?" asked Naminè "I'm gonna make some for you anyway"

Naminè giggled while cooking for both of them. Then Roxas smiled and laughed. He looked over to Naminè's mom and said "May I help your daughter, Ma'am?"

"Sure, she'll need that" replied her while smiling.

Roxas stood up and went to the kitchen to help Naminè. She told him what to do while gesturing at places and Roxas did as she said. Naminè's mom watch them from the living room. How they even played with the ingredients, then Roxas would sometime pat Naminè's head while she assembled the bread and meat and cheese.

In the end they made sandwhiches for their lunches. Roxas and Naminè were satisfied of what they accomplished. They also had fun cooking together. Who knew it was such a fun endeavor?

After they said their goodbyes to Mrs. Liteheart. They went into Naminè's Corvett. Naminè at the driver seat and Roxas beside her. Then when Roxas wanted to change the radio station, he saw something glimmering on the little space under the radio.

"Naminè, what's that?" he asked while pointing at the glimmering thing.

Naminè studied the thing carefully. The sunlight reflects briliantly on it making look like a very shiny object. She stopped on the side of the road and took the shiny thing on her hands.

It was Axel's locket.

How come that locket ended up there? She couldn't really remember because she was half-conscious the day before. Naminè snapped out of her thoughts when Roxas shook her shoulder. He asked once again what that thing is.

"It's... Axel's..." answered her. Roxas frowned at the mention of Axel's name. He's the one person Roxas doesn't want to meddle with. Naminè then secured the locket into her bag in the backseat and said, "It's a really important thing to him."

"How did it end up here?"

"He took me home last night, remember?" said Naminè. She looked a bit blushed and Roxas frowned more at that and hid it back again. Then she continued, "Well, let's just go to school, we have Mr. Greene's class together at first period!"

So they continued their journey to the school. And they parted when Roxas wanted to go too the restroom. But on the hallway, Xion greeted Naminè.

"Hello, Naminè. I see you came to school with Roxas" she said while looking directly to Naminè as other people went through them like nothing happened.

"Yeah, his home is not that far from mine anyway, I figure that's why he came to check up on me" said Naminè. Then she realized what's happening. Xion is jealous of her! She tried to reason with her, "Umm, we're just friends, okay Xi? Nothing more than that."

"Yes, I know, I know" said Xion while sighing "Besides, it would be ashamed... if something happen"

"Wh-... what?"

"Nothing" said Xion while walking past Naminè. And when she walked near Naminè's side, she said, "Stay... friends with Roxas, okay?" And just like that she went away leaving her in the middle of the hallway.

-TBC-


	9. A Lead

**Yes, I did it! I updated in time XD**

**Soooo many ideas came rolling on my brain nowadays**

**I was just a bit lazy to type them ._.v**

**And pleeeeaaaaase give me a review so I can improve myself :D**

**Also, favorite, follow, anything ^^**

**Thank you for sticking till this chapter, guys. You're the best :')**

**And no, this is not the final chapter ._. (I realized the sentence before this looks like a farewell)**

**Well, enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>"Stay... friends with Roxas, okay?"<p>

Those last words were said by Xion while brushing her shoulder against Naminè as she strode away. Having heard something like that, Naminè felt this horrible chill inside her. It's like... she's afraid. What did she mean actually? Was that a threat? Then all that Kairi have warned her are true?

Naminè wondered, what did she mean stay friends with Roxas. She _is _friends with Roxas. Did Xion consider her as an enemy? A block in her path of making Roxas hers? Naminè thought about it while getting some books out of the locker. She thought a lot about the events. Her sudden unconsciousness, and the subtle threat that Xion just gave her.

Then when Naminè turned her back to see Xion once again, she was dangling a tube of pills and smirked at Naminè, as if saying she could do worse things.

_It was her. She gave me the meds._

Suddenly she felt a hand touched her right shoulder. With her mind still in deep thought, that sudden motion got her very alarmed and she dropped her books. She turned around hoping it's not Xion. And much to her surprise, it was Axel.

"Axel!" she exclaimed very gladly because it wasn't Xion.

"You seem excited" said Axel. He realized her books were scattered on the floor. Then he lowered his body and picked up all the books and gave them to her and said "You're welcome"

Naminè took her books and looked at Axel. He was as striking as usual. Even though he only wore the usual shirt and jeans his body features are very easy to spot, and the thing that took Naminè's eyes the most, his eyes.

"Thank you" she said while taking the books in her arms, holding onto them to make sure they want fall again. She realized something was missing from him, his locket. She realized she had it in her bag and she said "Axel, you left something in my car"

Axel looked at her casually like he actually knew about that. It's almost as though he left the locket on purpose. He leaned his side on the lockers and asked "What is it?"

Naminè put her books into her locker again and scavenged through her bag to pull the silver locket. The beauty of the carvings on the locket never fail amaze Naminè. She held it on the edge of the silver chain making it dangled on her grip.

"You shouldn't leave something as important as this in my car" she said as she lowered the locket on Axel's open palms.

Axel wore it around his neck and tucked the locket into his shirt. Then he suddenly cornered her by his right arm. Strangely, Naminè didn't really fought it and she just stared back at his eyes. She could smell the scent that lingered on Axel, it was very soothing.

"Now, for the reward of giving you a ride home" said Axel.

At this point, Naminè's heart was beating furiously. She didn't know what to do. The beat was so fast and so hard that she thought she could hear it. And it actually make her feel suffocated. It hurt a lot but she can't stop it.

"Remember me, Naminè," said Axel while touching her forehead with his as the locket fell out from his shirt. He took a deep breath and whispered, "Please."

Naminè stood still, her eyes wide open at what just happened. She couldn't move and her chest hurt at the beats of her heart. But she could hear something as powerful as her heart beat. She lifted her arm and she touched Axel's chest where his heart was. It was beating very fast and she could feel it on her touch.

Axel grabbed her hand on his chest and pressed it harder on his chest. Naminè couldn't really see his expression because he leaned his forehead on hers. But she felt different that time. She remembered the smile on the boy 's face in her dream. Was that boy really him?

"Nam-... minè?"

Axel lifted his head and they both could see who it was. Roxas stood still, frozen like an ice sculpture. He studied what just happened. Did the two just kissed?

Axel glanced at Roxas with his usual cold look and then he turned his head back to Naminè. He realized his hand was still grabbing hers so he let it go softly. He stood back up and walked away without saying a thing.

Naminè was cold struck. What just happened? Axel pleaded her to remember about him? What is there to remember?

"Roxas..." she said as she glanced at his speechless expresion.

Roxas walked to Naminè slowly and when he was close to her, she cried. He really didn't know what just happened, but whatever it is, he couldn't let the girl cry like that. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

"What just happened?"

They then walked to where there is a place to sit. Naminè told Roxas everything about her dream, and about Axel. Roxas listened to her carefully as she began to cry again because she didn't know what to make out of all of it.

He wiped away her tears and and patted her back and asked "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know Roxas, my chest hurts a lot and crying makes it better. But it really, really hurts a lot. And I just want it to stop. And I-..."

Roxas hugged her again. At that moment she felt like she was flushed in her own feelings. She became calmer and she stopped crying. Somehow, she felt the kind of peace that she never felt before and she felt so comfortable in that feeling.

"I'd do anything to make you happy" said Roxas when he realized that Naminè became calmer and had stopped crying.

Naminè drew herself back from Roxas' arms to meet his caring face. She couldn't be more careless about how Xion just threatened her. She felt like she needed Roxas.

"Thank you, Roxas. Your the best friend I could have ever asked for" she said.

For a split second Roxas felt like a lightning struck him. But he hid it and said, "I'm glad I could be that friend, Naminè. I'll always be here for you. Mark my words, okay? I promise you"

She nodded.

"Well, is there anything you want to tell me? We still have plenty of time before the bell ring" he said while smiling to her.

"What if Axel is really my childhood friend?" asked her.

"Would it change anything? Whether he's your childhood friend or not, what matters is how you feel towards him"

"Maybe he used to be someone who means a lot to me" said Naminè while tilting her head to Roxas and then back down, "I moved a lot because of my father's job. I never really have any real friends."

"You do now" said Roxas while smiling at her "Even if we're far apart, I promise we'll still be friends"

"How are you supposed to keep friendship distanced away?" asked Naminè while chuckling. She never saw Roxas this serious and it made her giggle.

"Uhhh, duuh! Have you ever heard of wireless communication, dear?" Roxas laughed at how naive Naminè was acting and continued, "I'll find a way."

"Thank you" she said. And she really meant it when she said it. She really never had any real friends before, not the ones who would keep the friendship even when they're far apart.

"No problem, Nams. But tell me, what's your plan now?" asked Roxas.

"I'll ask my mom about this first. If my dreams were really actually my memories, then she'll know something" said Naminè while clutching her bag close to her.

Roxas smiled at her and said "Tell me everything, okay?"

"Okay" she said while smiling back at him.

The bell rang. They both stood up and went to the class together. Naminè felt so much better after she talked to Roxas. She could trust Roxas, she was very sure of that. But then, how about Xion? The thought of Xion while walking with Roxas has made her sick. If she made her faint, then what other unspeakable things she could do next?

"Roxas..." called Naminè faintly while they're walking and she stopped walking.

"Yes?" answered Roxas as he turned around and stood by Naminè. He was waiting for a response but then Naminè just looked down. Her palms are forming into a fist, then she took a deep breath and relaxed her fists.

"Nothing" said Naminè. She realized it wasn't the right time to tell Roxas about Xion just yet. Especially when she knows that Roxas has a crush on Xion.

"Come on, Nams. You know you can tell me" said Roxas while tapping her on the shoulder.

She smiled for a bit. Then her pupil dilated as she saw Xion was approaching them. She looked very dissatisfied with what she saw but when she got near the two she instantly change her expression to the usual cheery Xion.

"Hello guys, what are you doing here? The bell rang! You two got Mr. Greene's class today right?" asked her while smiling and looking at Naminè discretely.

"Yes, Xion. We were walking to the class" answered Roxas smiling back at her.

"Oh, Naminè. Don't forget you have to take the retake test this Saturday okay?" reminded Xion.

Naminè kept holding her head up high to show Xion that she's not scared and replied, "Of course. And you will have a date with Roxas that night right?"

"Why yes" said Xion while tilting her head to Roxas again, "Right Roxas?"

"Well..." Roxas hesitated because he was very worried about Naminè that he actually wanted to accompany her on that night. But he couldn't possibly cancel the date with Xion in front of Naminè. So he answered, "Yes, Xion. We'll talk about what movie will catch later okay? Just text me"

Naminè smiled at Xion and Roxas. She actually unconsciously stepping a bit away from them because she kinda felt intimidated by Xion's presence. Xion smirked at how she acted. She knew she's gonna win the game even though to Naminè there was no game at all and Xion could have Roxas all to herself.

"Xion, we really need to go now if it's okay" said Roxas while stepping away from Xion.

"Bye, Roxas" said Xion as she looked towards Naminè and said, "Bye, Naminè"

Roxas grabbed Naminè by the hand and dragged her wuickly to the class. Naminè was very shocked by this action cux she couldn't keep keep up with how fast Roxas walked. Roxas realized it and he walked slower than he was.

She was surprised somehow. Her hand really fits inside Roxas' palm like a glove. She felt some kind of feeling of being protected and that actually made her happy. She couldn't tell but she knew she'll feel calm whenever Roxas is with her.

"Naminè, we made it in time! Mr. Greene is-..."

"Mr. Greene is what, Mr. Hikari?" said Mr. Greene who was standing right behind them and continued, "Go on, skedaddle to your seats"

And so they did. They sat on their table. And after Mr. Greene was done teaching the important stuffs—which according to the students was only 10 minutes—they could do whatever they want on their computer. Naminè and Roxas decided to play a LAN game of World of Warcraft—which other students join afterwards—that was such a stress reliever to Naminè.

After the class was almost done, the school council members knocked on the door and came into the class. Of course the first one to walk in is Xion with her student council jacket. She stood in front of the class while her peers went and gave all the students each one ticket to the Winter Formal.

"Friends, as you all know we'll be having the annual Winter Formal ball dance on next Saturday night. Don't forget to bring your tickets! And for those of you who have a date that doesn't go to our school, then you can buy the additional ticket to Olette for $25!" explained Xion.

Then in a brief moment, she saw Naminè sitting with Roxas. And of course, Naminè knew she was watching her, then she avoided eye contact with her. Roxas noticed this and he could feel something is wrong between the two.

"Well, that is all" said Xion, then she turned to Mr. Greene and said, "Thank you, sir. And sorry for the intrusion. We'll be off now"

Naminè felt like her lungs are being squeezed every time Xion glare at her like that. She really didn't like the feeling of someone staring at her like that. She felt like Xion could stab her from anywhere at all. It's not that she's being a coward, it's just that she didn't want to make a commotion. She wanted to lay low like how she vowed on the first day of her going to that school.

When Xion was out of sight, Roxas tapped Naminè on the shoulder which made her almost jumped from her own chair. Roxas quickly pulled her up to help her regain her balance and sat back on the chair.

"What is it with you? You've been acting strange since we met Xion in the hallway" asked Roxas.

He looked very concern and Naminè really appreciated that. But she really didn't know if it was going to be the right thing—not time—to do. Because the statement that Xion is trying to hurt her will totally change his mind of Xion.

"I'm okay, Roxas" denied her.

She was thorn between the want to tell her very best friend of her fear of being hurt by Xion and the want to prove to Xion that she's not a threat. Because if Roxas changes his mind about Xion, then he will definitely walk away from her and Xion would blame it all on Naminè.

She didn't want that, certainly that is not what she wanted to happen. Roxas is just her best friend. Why wouldn't Xion understand that?

But then again, if she didn't tell Roxas, maybe Roxas could date one of the most vicious human ever alive. And that's when she got more worried of Roxas rather than herself. If something goes wrong when they're dating, Xion might plan on a revenge to Roxas.

"On second thought..." she said quickly and then lowered her voice and continued, "There's something that I need to tell you"

"Okay, I'm all ears. What is it?"

"Listen, Roxas. I don't know how to put this," she said while taking a very deep breath and exhalled it. She fiddled with her finger for a second then looked back at Roxas and asked, "Do you remember when I fainted and you said it's because of medications?"

"Well of course. What meds did you take anyway? Are you trying to gt high or something?" said Roxas while chuckling as if they weren't talking about something important.

"Well, that's the point! I didn't take any, I swear" said Naminè, "Listen, Roxas. Xion really really likes you, she has a big, no, MAJOR crush on you. And I swear she would do anything to have you"

"Errr..." Roxas didn't know how to respond to that matter and said, "Ummm so, what does that have anything to do with why you fainted"

"Roxas... I need you to trust me" said Naminè looking very serious.

"Okay, I swear I trust you!" said Roxas.

"It was Xion who put the meds into my lunch" said Naminè. Roxas didn't flinch, he really listened to her, he didn't even protect Xion's name or something. It seems like Naminè really had his full trust. And Naminè continued, "Roxas, she's pretty jealous about us being always together"

"Really?" asked Roxas, now with a very flat face.

"She just threatened me this morning to not steal you from her. And she brought the faint pills with her" Naminè took her breath to continue, "Listen, Roxas. It's your decision to trust me or not. I just want you to know that I'm very concerned of you. Because if you break her heart she might do something more than just a mental revenge. You're my best friend, and I feel like I should tell you this"

Roxas was speechless, and he didn't even say any single word for the past 10 seconds that felt like an eternity. He's very shocked and confused.

"That's a very big accusation you're making, Naminè..."

-TBC-


	10. An Envy

**Yayyyy! I can update on time!**

**Holiday's over though :(**

**I've got intensive German course now T_T**

**But I promise I will get the job done! ^^**

**I've been having some major brainstorms these days XD**

**But so little time to type them -.-**

**Well, enjoy this chapter! I'm looking forward for the feedback!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I swear, they mean a whole LOT to me! Do follow and favorite ^^ and review! Your reviews are sooooo building! :D**

* * *

><p>Naminè gasped at the reaction that Roxas gave her. She couldn't really tell whether Roxas was mad that she accused his crush of such thing or was he on her side. Deep in her thought, she knew that's it's a bit unbelievable too. But she really didn't know who else to turn to.<p>

The bell rang. The noise it's making filled the voiceless situation in between Naminè and Roxas. She looked down on her hands because she really didn't want to lose Roxas as a friend. She was afraid that if she told Roxas about Xion, then it would make him mad to her. It was a risk she just had to take.

She closed her eyes and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Then she felt a brisk of touch on her good shoulder. She looked up and found Roxas smiling helplessly to her as if he's trying to say, _don't worry_. It was very subtle, but it meant a lot to her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

She wiped her own tears and said, "I thought you'd be mad at me because I accuse your crush of such thing"

"Well, do I look like I'm mad?"

She studied the gesture he gave her and the expression on his face. It was no doubt that his eyes are emitting a very gentle care towards her and not rage. She sighed in relieve and said, "No..."

"Well then, don't cry" he said while smiling at her and patting her shoulder.

"You really are the truest best friend I've ever had" said Naminè and she really meant that.

Meanwhile, that statement was a bit disappointing to Roxas but he kept his head high. He grabbed his books and threw them in his bag. Then he stood up and offered a hand to Naminè. "Let's go to the next class?" he said.

Naminè then cleared her desk and stood up to Roxas' hand. She couldn't help to let her heart flutter in such a strange way. She was just happy that she could keep a friend.

"Okay, let's go" she said.

So, they went to their next class which was Algebra. And in class, they sat together. Even Kairi was surprised to see this. Whether it's a pleasant surprise or a horrific one, she didn't know. All she knew was that she's worried Xion might do something to Naminè.

After the Algebra class was done, Naminè had music class, and Roxas had PE class. So, they parted their ways and they promised each other to meet up at lunch. Then when Naminè was stepping into the music class, she realized something: _Axel's gonna be here._

So, he was. He was sitting there cleaning his instrument and he seemed like he didn't notice Naminè was in the room. That was until the teavher greeted her and told her to sit next to Axel. _Way to go, _she thought.

There was an awkward silence when Naminè sat there. At least to her. It seemed like Axel was very calm. He was his usual cool headed guy. And it impressed Naminè sometimes. She somehow liked that cold stare that he wore and loved the somber stare that he gave her this morning. There's something about Axel that was probably just too complicated for everyone to notice, except Naminè.

"H-hey, Axel" she said trying to start a conversation. She didn't fully understand why she did that either.

"Yes?"

"Earlier... what did you-..."

Axel cut her words with: "I'm sorry"

"Wh-..."

"Please remember"

"Okay, class! From the top!" said the teacher. And that ended their conversation.

That's a really tough request for Naminè. She's trying her best. And even if she remembers it, why did she forget about it in the first place? It's impossible that she could forget such a memory. If it was really a memory, it must've been a dear one to her. And she never forgets a dear memory.

Naminè shook the thought off as she was walking down the hallway when she heard Roxas' voice calling. She waved back at him and was dumbstruck to find Xion standing beside him. _What is she doing?_

"Xion said she wants to have lunch with us, is it okay with you?" asked Roxas.

_No, it's not, Roxas! _But it's impossible to refuse, is it not? Xion smiled as she hung her lunch box in her can Roxas do this? He knew she was petrified of Xion. What was in his mind?

"Why of course" said Naminè while smiling. And the three of them strode to the cafeteria to eat their lunches.

When they were eating, there was a very awkward and long silence. No one said a thing and Naminè tried her best to avoid eye contact with her. And whenever she did have an eye contact, Xion just smiled at her. To her, it was very intoxicating.

"Your sandwich is amazing, Nams" said Roxas while smiling at her.

"_Her _sandwich?" asked Xion looking as calm as the river water but still has the terrifying deepness.

"Yes, well... _our. _We made it" explained Roxas.

Naminè felt a sudden chill piercing through her ribs. She could feel the unspoken threat lying in Xion's eyes as she glided those eye balls from Roxas to her. What was he thinking? Telling Xion that they were together to make those sandwiches? She told him about how Xion threatened her and why did he do that?

"So, Naminè. You seem very chummy with Axel nowadays," said Xion driving off the topic "I didn't know a girl such as you would be interested in a broken wing"

"Broken wing? What do you mean?" asked Naminè. That title that Xion just gave Axel just sparked some interest in Naminè to know more about this 'broken wing' title.

Xion smiled. Somehow Naminè just can't differ which smile is sincere and which is not anymore. But she just kept her interest in knowing what Xion had meant. She carefully stared at her, waiting for an answer. Roxas in the other hand is casually eating his sandwich, remaining totally oblivious to the topic of the Axel Flamerose.

"He's like that, isn't he?" asked Xion leaving the question to Naminè "He's beautiful as a wing. But broken. You should know him better, Naminè"

Again, after that answer, an awkward silence drove pass them. Naminè didn't know what to do. She was scared, but she wanted to stood her ground.

"Well anyway, who will you go to the Winter Formal with, Naminè?" asked Xion so casually as she picked another food with her spoon.

This is actually the question that Naminè has been wondering herself. Who would she go with? The first name that popped up into her mind was actually Roxas. But she shook the thought off when she saw Xion. Her eyes were so eager to hear the answer.

And why would she thought of Roxas? It's not like he's gonna want to go there with her or something. _He's my friend,_ she kept reminding herself of her position.

"I..." Naminè stopped to think, all she could cone up with is "I don't know yet"

"I see," said Xion. She moved her eyes as if she confirmed the answer. It was like she was satisfied to hear it, but not yet letting her guards down. Then she continued "Then you better hurry and find a date! The dance is in front of our eyes!"

"Yeah, I guess so" said Naminè. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew better to be on Xiob's bad side. So she just toss back the question "How about you, Xion?"

To her surprise, Xion was actually delighted to hear the question. She smirked and put down her spoon and fork to the sides of her lunch box and said "No. Guys have been asking me," she paused to look at Roxas "But the one I want to go with haven't done that"

"I wonder who's the lucky guy, Xion" said Roxas.

_What are you up to, Roxas? You know it's you_, wondered Naminè. She still couldn't see the whole point of this. Eating lunch with Xion, telling her about the rendezvous they have had this morning. What is he up to?

"You want to find out?" asked Xion almost as if she was being mischievous. Almost as if she was about to flirt with Roxas and Naminè didn't like that one bit at all.

"Well, you've got me curious" said Roxas while munching another bite of the sandwich.

"You should look into the mirror" answered Xion. Ugh, Naminè just wanted to puke to have heard that answer. That was such a lowly flirt. That and she didn't like what Xion was doing to Roxas.

But Naminè was curious to what Roxas might respond. So she dropped her sandwich carefully and looked at Roxas who was still munching on his lunch and waited to what might come out of his lips

"Well," he said lowering his sandwich "As you can see, I'm not carrying any mirror around. But I might have an idea who the guy is"

Is this real? Did Roxas just replied the flirt? Did he just flirt back to Xion? _I hope you know what you're doing, Roxas... _Naminè's feeling was crushed, but it was because of the worry. At least that's what she kept answering herself to. She's worried that something bad would happen to Roxas.

But then again, maybe it's just that Roxas really had a crush on Xion. And even if she might hurt Naminè, Roxas has all the rights to still want to date Xion. Naminè couldn't shake the feelings that she might lose her newfound best friend.

"Would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?" said Roxas.

Naminè was startled because she was thinking so hard. That was really Roxas's voice, but did he just asked her or Xion? Then Naminè snapped her mind back to reality to find that Roxas was looking at Xion.

Right, of course it was Xion. Why would she think that Roxas would ask her? Somewhere in her heart, she did hope that it was her. Even if she knew it was impossible from the start.

Xion looked at Naminè with her coldest stare. But this one looked like she just claimed her victory. Naminè could feel the mock shooting through her ribs.

After Xion made sure Naminè heard the proposal, she said "Why, I'd love to, Roxas"

"Okay, but I can't pick you up. We'll just meet at school. Is that okay?" asked Roxas.

"Absolutely" said Xion while looking at Naminè "Absolutely fine"

"So, congrats then you two" said Naminè while forcing her best smile she could ever generate. Xion was pleased to see this and it seems like Roxas didn't realize.

"I think Axel will ask you, Naminè" said Xion suddenly.

And at the mention of Axel's name, Roxas went back to munch his lunch. It's a bit off, but Naminè didn't seen to realize it. Roxas was never such a fan of the Axel topic.

"You're just the girl, you know? The only one who could melt Axel Flamerose's cold heart" said Xion again.

"His heart is not cold!" defended Naminè. This surprised both Roxas and Xion. And she was shocked herself to hear her saying that. She lowered her voice and said "He has a fragile heart... I guess. That's why he seemed inapproachable"

"I see now you understand what broken wing means" said Xion while smirking.

Namine looked at Xion. She studied her remarks well enough to know that Xion was happy to hear how Naminè was really drawn into the talk of Axel. She was interested, but she just felt something weird deep inside her heart.

"I... I think I need to go to the teacher's office. You know, for tomorrow's substitute test" said Naminè. She lied. She just felt like she wanted to be alone at the moment. She wanted to take in all of the things that happened that day.

"Naminè, I..." Roxas almost caught Naminè's hand when she got up. But he realized that Xion was anticipating what could happen next. Naminè also turned her face back to Roxas and waited for what he would say. He finally drew his arm back and said "I'll see you later"

_What was I expecting? _she thought. She walked through the corridors like nothing else was in her way. She didn't even recognize Kairi calling up to her. She just walked like she didn't have any soul inside her eyes.

She finally decided to sit on the bench under a big tree in the school park. Once there she just laid her back and looked up to the tree. Then she had a pretty crazy idea to climb it. She remembered that she loved to be on top of the tree. The height excites her and the view was amazing.

So she did. She climbed the tree. She felt really calm up there. She could even forgot the chain of events that tire her mind. But still, she could not shake that feeling that she got when Roxas asked Xion. _What was that piercing feeling? I didn't like it one bit._

The school bell suddenly rang and surprised her. She lost balance! She tried to grab the nearest branch l, but it broke. Expecting the crash, she closed her eyes. But after so long, she didn't feel the crash.

She opened her eyes. Then she saw those glimmering red eyes that matched the flaming hair. _Axel_, she exclaimed in her heart.

"You really are an angel, aren't you?" he said while chuckling. Naminè's clumsiness must have amused him. And also the fact that she just decided to climb the tree.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" she said while he landed her on the ground safely.

"I just happened to walk here," answered Axel "What? Is it so weird that I just happen to walk past here?"

"Ummm, no..." said Naminè while looking down, trying to avert Axel's gaze. She could still see the silver locket dangling around his neck. It's pretty weird. He usually hides it in his shirt. Maybe it slipped out when he caught her midair.

"The real question here is what were you doing climbing that tree?" asked Axel while inserting each of his hands into his side pockets.

"I was..." Naminè searched for an answer to that question.

But Axel beat her thought and said "It doesn't matter. Just be careful next time"

Naminè nodded and a question slipped out of her tongue "Axel, are you going to the Winter Formal?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"You haven't asked anyone?"

"No. Should I?"

"Uugghh. Why is it so hard to talk to you normally?"

"Isn't it more fun this way?"

Naminè looked directly at him. She really needed an answer, Axel needed her to have the answer that he had. But he didn't want to give it to her. She let out a sigh and said "Why are there so many versions of you?"

"I'll text you tonight. Let's see if it'll be normal" he said while walking away leaving the confused Naminè in the school park alone.

-TBC-


	11. An E-Mail

**Hello everyone! ^^**

**So, another chapter here~**

**It's 11pm something now in my country ._.**

**I wanted to upload this earlier, but I fell asleep -_-"**

**Seems like there's something wrong with my body clock these days**

**Well aaaaaaanyway, don't forget to give your ol' pal a review ;)**

**Your reviews were very much appreciated and very building!**

**Enjoy the new chapter~ review, subscribe, favorite, anything~**

* * *

><p>She decided she could no longer delay searching for the answer of her dreams. Axel was getting into her head and Xion and Roxas were getting into her guts. She drove home thinking of how her stomach churned when she heard Roxas asking Xion.<p>

She shook her head. For a second there she wished she could just come to the Winter Formal with him. And for another second she wished she could talk to Axel, to just learn about him.

_I need to know the truth_, she thought as she stepped out of her car. She knew what she had to do. She have to confront her mother about this. She stopped in front of her own door and took a deep breath.

"Naminè!" greeted Mrs. Liteheart "I bought you some sea salt ice cream"

"Thank you, Mom" she said while she sat down on the chair in front of the kitchen counter facing her mom's side.

"You're not gonna eat them? They're in the freezer" she said while stir frying some veggies.

"Not now, Mom" she answered. She twined her hands together and bit her lip. She never talked about anything like this with her mother. She's afraid the way she said it would look weird.

"Okay, what's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Liteheart. She knew exactly how her daughter would react for different kinds of things. This time she knew something was up.

"We... Did we use to live here?" asked her.

Mrs. Liteheart choked at the question of her daughter. It almost seems like she wasn't expecting the question. She took a glass of water and drank it as Naminè watched in patience, waiting for the answer.

"Well, we did move a lot, right honey? I couldn't really remember" she said. She laughed with a forceful expression.

"Before we go to Italy, Mom?" she asked again. It's normal if Naminè forgot, she was still a child. But there's no way her mother couldn't remember.

But then instead of answering Naminè's question, she put down her spoon and fork. Then she smiled, which confused Naminè a lot. _There must be something up_, she thought.

"I think it's time you give your dad a call, sweetheart" answered her.

And just like that, she stood from the dinner table and strolled into her room. Naminè was left unanswered and confused. She didn't expect she had to call her dad.

Naminè's father is a very busy man. He works from town to town, country to country, continent to continent. That's why they moved a lot. But her parents decided that it would be best for Naminè to stay in one place. So it'll be her father who have to come back home every now and then.

But to give her father a call? She was afraid that she would disturb him. It's not that their relationship is bad. Her father and her mother both love her a lot. They'd give their only daughter everything she wants. But Naminè doesn't want to be a burden to them.

Not long after Mrs. Liteheart left the dinner table, Naminè also walked upstairs to her room. She thought of when will be the right time to call her dad. After she entered her room, she decided it would be wise not to rush things. She'll e-mail her dad asking for the appropriate time.

So she sat on her chair and strolled the chair to her PC. She booted up her PC, and thought of what to tell her dad. She then began tying up words;

"Dear Dad,

How are you, Dad? I'm sorry if my errand disturbs you. But I was wondering if we can have a conversation on the phone sometime? I don't want to disturb you, that's why I didn't just call you. Please tell me when you're not busy, Dad."

She clicked the send button. She exhaled some air as if the task was hard enough for her to do so.  
><em>Pip!<em>

A chatbox popped out on her desktop. It's a chat from her MMORPG account. She looked at the display name and it said "KeybladeWielder1407". She wondered who could it be, since she didn't have that username in her contact list.

The chat said, _"Hello, WhiteMemories2308"  
><em>  
><em>"Ummm, hello. I didn't recognize your username before"<em> she answered. She reckoned she's not that famous in the game.

_"Lol, I know you didn't. But I just did"_ he chatted back and Naminè was getting curious beyond comprehension. Then he said, _"How are you, Naminè?"_

_"How did you know my IRL name? D:" _she asked. She never gave away her real name to people online unless they were really close.

_"Aww come on you know me"_ he chatted back.

_"Okay, this is getting creepy as hell"_ she was really creeped out and she thought she was being bugged or something.

_"Chill, Nams. I'm Roxas"_

_"ROXAS? Why didn't you say so? How did you know my username?" _she asked almost getting her heart blown up by suspense.  
><em><br>"Yeah, I saw you tweet it a while ago_" answered him. Then he typed in another chat _"You okay, Nams?"_

"I am. Why ask?"

_"You seemed weird at lunch earlier"_

Naminè knew he was referring to her behavior after he had asked Xion to the dance. But she herself didn't exactly know why she was like that either. She thought it was just the terrifying feeling she got every time she's near Xion.

_"Oh, it was nothing"_ she answered. She really didn't like the fact that her best friend is going to date the girl who threatened her. But she remembered when Roxas told her about him having a crush on Xion, so she typed in _"Well congrats on the Winter Formal date"_

_"Thanks. Well did you ask your mom about your past?"_

Naminè told Roxas everything. About how her mom just threw her to her dad and she's now waiting for her dad's reply. Then from that, Naminè told Roxas of how they moved a lot and how her dad is a very busy man. They ended up talking about each other's life.

_"My dad is also rarely home"_ chatted Roxas _"He has... other thing to attend to. And I guess he loves that other thing more than me and my mom"_

Naminè was very surprised to hear that. She didn't exactly know how to respond to that statement. She wanted to comfort him but she's afraid she will go out of line.

_"Why do you say so_?" asked her.

_"Hmmm, I guess it's not the right time to discuss that"_ answered him. And Naminè didn't bring it up any more to avoid hurting him.

They ended up playing in the game together. They were both talking about silly things as they swept through the corridors and killing dragons. But then in the middle of a boss fight, Naminè's phone rang. It would be irresponsible of her if she leaves Roxas alone, so she shrugged it off at the moment.

_"Damn yeah! That was so fun!" _chatted Naminè.

_"Yeah! Oh wait, I gotta text Xion back"_ said Roxas.

Naminè's facial expression changed when she heard him mentioned that name. Why is it that she didn't like Xion at all? She just couldn't shake off the feeling. But then she realized something.

_Oh yeah, text!_, she thought while reaching her phone with her left hand. She froze for a bit when she saw what the notification was. It was a message from Axel.

_"Evening, Naminè. What's up_?" asked him.

Naminè was really surprised that he texted her. Sure he had said that he'd give her a normal conversation. But when he really did, she doesn't know how to react. There's an itch on her lips curling her smooth lined lips into a nervously formed smile.

She thought for a while in her head. The only thing she could come up with to answer Axel's text was, _"Nothing much. Your text was very unexpected"_

She waited and waited for a reply. She was very afraid that she had said something wrong. But a few minutes later, her phone rang.

_"Happy, aren't you?"_

Ah the typical narcistic Axel. It made Naminè chuckle though. She thought about what to reply too long that she didn't realize that Roxas has been buzzing her on chat.

_"Where is this normal conversation that you spoke of?"_ replied Naminè.

Then one buzz caught her attention. She totally forgot about the game. She said sorry to Roxas and told him that Axel texted her.

_"Oh. Hey, Nams. I think it's a bit late. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Good night. Tell me if you find out about anything"  
><em>  
>So they bid their farewells. But Roxas' reaction to Axel texted Naminè was becoming a bit visible to her. She didn't know why Roxas is always on the edge when Axel is making a move on her.<p>

But then again, she was also always on the edge when Xion is around. She thought it's probably a different thing, since Xion has a very dominating aura around her. But it wasn't fear that she felt around her.

Axel and Naminè kept texting that night about random things that she didn't even expect Axel would speak of. She thought Axel was a very up tight guy whose conversation topic is very flat. Turns out she really had fun talking with him.

_"Axel, is it okay if I ask you about what is it that you ask me to remember?"_ she asked after gathering her courage to do so.

_"First, I gotta say, I'm sorry for the abrupt behavior. Second of all, I don't want to remind you because it's something you need to remember yourself. By the way, it's very late, Naminè. You should go to sleep. I'm still working"_

_"Working?"_

"Yeah, I live alone so... yeah. It's just a part time job"

"You live alone?"

_"Yeah haha. My dad still sends me money though. But I have to be able to sustain myself too"_

Naminè didn't know that. So that was accounted as another thing that she didn't know about him. She thought Axel was such a complicated guy.

_"Well okay, you be careful. Bye_" replied her as she slipped into her bed.

Just when she was about to close her eyes. Her phone rang again. An e-mail this time. And since she hasn't fallen to sleep yet, she reached out her arm to her phone on the counter.

_"Dear daughter,_

I'm now on the way to the airport. I will go home today."

Her dad, which was supposed to be too busy to even reply to her e-mail, was going to go back home and miss work just because Naminè wanted to ask him a few questions about her past? Has everyone been hiding something from her? She didn't expect that the chain of events would be this long.

Still, the fact that her dad had to rush home just because of that, ignites her curiosity even more. She wanted to tell Roxas, but she remembered he would probably be asleep. The excitement kept her wide awake. And all she did was lying on her bed and thought where would this lead. She also wondered, if Axel really was a part of her past, why couldn't she remember him?

_What would Roxas think if the dreams were really my memories?, _she shook off her head. The name Roxas started medling in her mind. But then, the name Xion also tailed the thought. Her tummy churned in a very uncomfortable way possible. Putting the name Roxas and Xion together made her feel sick.

_What do you see in Xion, Roxas?_, she wondered. But why would she wonder about that now? Something felt off inside her. It's like she just can't accept that Roxas wanted to be with Xion. She thought it was because she was worried of Roxas' wellbeing.

She pulled her blanket and settled herself on her bed. Then she said to herself before falling asleep, "I will keep my eyes on you, Xion"

-TBC-


	12. A Bell

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**OMG! I'm so late again, aren't I OTL**

**I'm so sorry! I have many family gatherings nowadays**

**And so very busy in Goethe T_T**

**(Also busy playing video games)**

**I swear I will try to update as usual next time!**

**For now, enjoy the chapter ^^**

**Thank you also for the reviews, and subs, and favs!**

**Keep em coming~**

* * *

><p>That lazy Sunday afternoon, where most people would just lay back off and enjoy the rest of their free time, while Naminè was enjoying her afternoon killing zombies with Roxas. On the computer, of course. But once in a while, she'd pick up her phone and text Axel back. Yes, she's still texting with Axel. And playing with Roxas. At the same time. And she managed to keep winning in her match.<p>

"You're so dope, Nams!" said Roxas on the internet call.

"Why, thank you" said Naminè back.

And at the time she texted Axel back _"I'm in a match now, Ax. You should eat something you know"_

"_Yeah, still busy with homework. Later, Naminè. Worried, are you?"_

Naminè blushed at the reply and she thought for a while of what to reply. Then she typed in _"Shut up. Just eat something"_

"Naminè! Look out! Behind you!" shouted Roxas over the call.

Naminè put her phone down and swung her mouse and swiftly killed another zombie with her favorite carbine. She almost had a heart attack there. If it wasn't because of Roxas, she wouldn't even play that zombie mode. She's _terrified _of surprises. The bad kind of surprises.

What surprised her was the fact that she actually enjoyed the playthrough with Roxas. They were playing for roughly 4 hours that day. She could really have a lot of fun with Roxas.

But then suddenly, something she didn't expect happened. Axel called her.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _was the only thing she repeatted in her mind. But then she picked up the phone, allowing the zombies to kill her and turn her into one of their kind. Roxas on the other line was panicking because of her sudden leave.

"Hello? Why are you calling me?" asked Naminè. She really didn't know what to say. And of course, Roxas could hear that. He was also still on the line. And he chose to stay silent to hear who was calling.

"I just want to. Can't I?" asked Axel back "I know you're happy that I call"

"Ugh, you and your narcism, _Axel" _ said Naminè.

Right at that second, Roxas frowned. He didn't like the sound of that name at all. He despised it so much. But he kept silent and kept listening to it.

"Hey, do you have a date to the Winter Formal?" asked Axel.

Roxas' expression turned sour and Naminè was blushing to the question. They both knew what was coming. Roxas sighed and just listened to what Naminè was about to say.

"I don't. Why?" answered Naminè after the long pause.

"You don't? A girl like you don't have a date to the Winter Formal? And it's a week away" said Axel casually. Then he continued, "I thought you'll be going with Roxas?"

"Roxas... is my _bestfriend_" she said and paused to think of the next thing to say "Besides, he's going with Xion"

Roxas on the other line was quenching on his stomach. He growled, hating to keep hearing the conversation. But he wanted to know what will Naminè's next move be. Whatever happens, he had to protect her.

"Xion? That girl always know how to get what she wants, eh?"

"Roxas told me he has a crush on her, so... yeah"

"He did, did he?" asked Axel. There was a short pause until Axel continued, "Well, I'm sure you already know what I'm about to say"

"W-what?" asked Naminè pretending she didn't have any idea.

"Would you go to the Winter Formal with me?"

There was a long pause there. Both Roxas and Axel were waiting for her answer. The guys waited patiently. Naminè herself knew she couldn't let him wait any longer than that. Axel has been clearing his throat to remind her that he was waiting and Roxas tried to stay silent so that Naminè won't hear him.

"Well, umm" said Naminè as she paused again before continuing "Okay, Axel. I will"

"Then I will pick you up at 7 next Saturday" said Axel "See ya"

Roxas clicked the end call button and threw his headsets away from his red hot ears. He was devastated, but there was nothing he could do. Out of a sudden, he heard his phone rang and he saw the caller ID. It was Xion. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Xion" he greeted.

"Hey, Roxas" said Xion with her playful voice "So, what are you doing now?"

"I was just in a match online, Xi" answered him, trying to sound happy.

"I heard Naminè got a date for the Winter Formal" said Xion.

Roxas was shocked to hear that. How the hell did she know that? Naminè just said yes a couple of minute ago and she already knew it? Roxas knew Naminè is not the kind of girl who likes to share her private life moments in the internet. So what other way could Xion knew about it?

"How did you know, Xion?" asked Roxas. His voice started to get serious.

"Darling, no need to get so serious" said Xion casually.

At this point Roxas was getting very worried. He knew Xion could do anything she wants with Naminè. What could she possibly want from her now?

"Well, why did you bring it up then?" asked Roxas again, trying to sound as casual as he could to keep up with her.

"Well, I just thought maybe you should know" said Xion "You _are _her _bestfriend_ right?"

"Yeah, I am, Xi" said Roxas. He knew what she was doing. She wanted to make his position clear. She wanted to make sure that everything is under her control.

"Sooooo then, aren't you happy that your _bestfriend_ is getting a date to the dance?" asked Xion again.

Roxas clenched his fist but he kept his smile formed beside his phone. Roxas realized what she was implying. Xion was clearly mocking him and making him look so low. He swore under his breath but he kept his voice strong and said "Yeah, Xion. What time shall I pick you up next Saturday?"

"Ah I'm glad you asked, Roxas. At 7 pm. And don't forget to wear black shirt and red tie so that you'll match my outfit" said Xion in her usual playful voice.

"Okay, Xion. I will" said Roxas.

"Bye, dear"

Roxas hung up. He sighed again and lied flat on his stomach on his bed. His room was quite big. Not as big as Naminè's, but bigger than a regular room. The color of the paint was blue and the wall was adorned by posters of his favorite animes and games. He liked it that way.

He turned his body over and looked at the ceiling. He sighed again. He clenched his chest. There was a pain storming through his chest. It felt like the pain was squeezing his heart. He took a deep breath and sighed again. Then he heard a ping from his PC.

He pulled himself up and dragged himself to his desk. It was a chat from Naminè saying: _"Roxas? Is there something wrong? Why did you end up the call?"_

"_Probably bad connection, Nams. I'll call back"_ he replied while clicking the call button again.

"Roxas! Axel asked me to the dance!" she exclaimed once they were on call. Roxas couldn't help but notice the excitement in her voice.

"And what did you say?" asked him almost losing his energy. And he cleared her throat and tried one more time, "Did you say yes?"

"Yeah" answered Naminè "I thought it might also be a good way to learn more about the connection between him and my past"

Naminè lowered her voice and took a deep breath. Roxas noticed that. She was trying to say something to him and he waited patiently for it without rushing it. Then she said "There's this strange feeling inside me"

Roxas lifted his eyebrows for a moment and shifted the way he sit. He then clenched his own chest, wondering if what she felt was something like that. And he said "Tell me"

"I don't know. I'm scared. Yeah, I guess that's it" said Naminè as she clenched her own chest too.

"Fear is okay, Naminè" he said hypocrating on himself.

"Would it mean anything if he has anything to do with my past? I mean, if he really was someone in my past, it's not necessarily mean he's someone in my present" said Naminè while laying her back down in her seat.

"I know, Naminè. But wouldn't it be relieving to know about the truth? Just knowing would be great, no?" said Roxas. He took a deep breath away from the mic and said again "I think, you are afraid of falling in love"

That last sentence hit Naminè right in the core. He was right. She was afraid of that possibility. But why would she afraid of that? But she has been building her walls. Even in her previous places, a lot of guys have been making advances to her. She now realized that she has been protecting herself.

"I... I am..." she said struttering through her words "Roxas... I..."

Before Naminè could finish her sentence, a knock on her door stopped her. She told Roxas that she'd be back and put her headsets away and strolled to her door. She grabbed the silver door knob and turned it.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you?" said the man's voice.

"Dad?"

He hugged the confused Naminè, pouring out his longing to see his daughter after a long time. They haven't seen each other for 6 months. Her dad might always be away, but if there's something that he loves the most, it's his family.

"I miss you a lot, honey bun" he said while examining here "Have you grown taller?"

"I- I'm not so sure, Dad" answered her, still shocked that her father was already there.

"Naminè, my dear, why do you ask me about your past?" asked him while coming into her room. He sat on her bed and signaled her to sit next to him. After she sat next to him, he asked, "Is it because of someone named Axel Flamerose?"

It was as if a force is pinching her soul. _What? He knew about Axel? What's going on?, _she thought. Of course her father read that expression. He took out a small wooden box from his pocket. He looked at it very carefully, as if he was considering something.

He reached deep into his sleek jacket's inside pocket and drew out something. It looks like a bell. It _is _a bell. A golden bell adorned with red ribbon on the handle. On the bell's gold surface was a letter N crafted finely as if it was the art itself.

"Naminè, before you remember, I have to say, I'm very sorry" said her father.

"Remember what? Sorry for what, Dad? What are you talking about?" she said. She was panicking inside. But she remained still in her place. She wanted to know what her father meant.

"I'm sorry to take your memories away" at that moment, her father moved the bell and made it ring.

The ring was very smooth and soft. But to Naminè's ears, it felt as if the sound was piercing sharply through her ears. She put her palms on her ears, trying to protect herself from that sound. But the sound was still echoing loudly inside her ears.

She fell to the floor while still holding her own head. She could really feel the clatters of the bell peeling her insides. Her head feels like it was going to explode. And then after the pain, the sound of the bell became smoother and smoother. It almost felt like a lullaby. And she fell asleep.

_The boy sat next to her, carving something on the tree. Naminè herself was just sitting against the tree and looked at nothing on the sky. She looked as blue as the sky. Something was troubling her beautiful little mind._

"_Hey, is Italy far?" she asked to him making him stop what he was doing._

"_Why?" he asked back._

"_I'm moving there" she said._

"_You're going away?" he asked as he turned and looked at her._

"_My dad said he got a new job there..." she said. Then neither of them talked. They were just kids, but they knew what that means, goodbye._

"_Where is Italy?" he asked innocently "Can I go and visit you?"_

"_I think it's far..." she said and she began to cry "I don't want to go again"_

"_Is this your last day here?" he asked as he drew out a handkerchief from his pocket._

_She took the handkerchief and wiped her tears and looked at him and answered "Yes"_

"_Come on, let's go to the flower field then" he said while smiling hoping that she would smile too._

_She took his hand and got up. But before they could run and go frolicking on the flower field, a black car stopped at the bottom of the hill. She could hear the man calling for her. And she knew it was her father._

_She looked at her own father in horror as he came to her. He wanted her to go, she knew it. It was time for her one way flight to Italy. It was her goodbye._

"_Daddy! I don't want to go!" she screamed as her father pulled her by the hand asking her to hurry up. The other hand still holding the boy's hand, not wanting to let go._

"_Naminè, don't be like that. We're gonna miss our flight" said her dad. Then he had no other choice but to just pick her up and left with her._

"_Naminè! Don't forget about me!" he shouted as her dad carry her away "Be safe!"_

_She cried as she punched her father's back and she screamed with all her might "AXEL! I DON'T WANT TO GO, DAD!"_

_A week later..._

"_Naminè dear, please come here and eat with us" asked her mom while knocking her door. It's been a week since she lost the light in her eyes. She was like a body without soul, still shattered by the departure._

_She wouldn't answer her mom. She just sat near her window and stared blankly at the city. Even the beautiful sight of Italy can't make her curve her lips._

_A month later, still no smile on her face. She really looked like a walking dead. She had no aura. There was nothing that could be read from her. Sand she always just stare blankly outside her window._

_Then suddenly, her father forced open her door. She was startled. She locked her door and her father just broke the doorknob. And he wasn't alone. A very well dressed man in a suit was with him. His hair and beard were getting white. She never saw him before._

"_Naminè you can't be like this forever. I'm sorry to do this" he said while letting the man walk to her._

_She was scared. What did her father mean by that?_

"_Hello little one," he said "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you"_

_She moved away from the man until she couldn't go anywhere. Then that man drew out a little bell from his pocket. He rang it freely. She felt pain surging through her ears. The pain was so excrutiating that she fell to the floor. She could still hear her mom cry to see her like that. And her father, he was calming her mother saying that she'll be alright._

"_Don't fight it, it's okay now. You will be sleepy" he said. And that was really what she felt. Sleepy._

_As her eyes began to close slowly, he said "And you will forget everything about Axel Flamerose"_


	13. A Bouquet

**__Hello guys!**

**Again, I'm sorry I can't update my story faster :(**

**It's been really hectic and I'm having a German test soon**

**And it's a big one **

**So, I'm really really sorry I can't update fast :(((**

**But I'm really really grateful that you still read my story until now :D**

**And thanks a lot for the reviews, favorites, and subscribes!**

**They mean a lot to me 3**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try my best to update more ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> Naminè opened her eyes as her life slowly returning into her. She examined her surroundings and it was not her room. It was definitely _not_ her room. She tried to lift herself back up. But every time she gave a force to her body, gravity gave more to push her back.

She tried to open her eyes more and found that the room was very white. She looked to the right and found her hand already injected by an IV. So she was in the hospital. Did she pass out?

But the bigger question was if the visions she saw were really her memory and not a dream. She couldn't really tell the difference anymore. But she could clearly memorize the pain when the sound went through her ear drums.

She heard footsteps coming to her. Her father? A doctor? She couldn't be more careless since she couldn't even get up and move. She expected the door knob will be turned anytime soon. But the footstep stopped there.

After some short seconds, whoever it was opened the door slowly that it creaked. When she saw the person, she remembered, yes _remembered_, who exactly it was. The man, followed by her parents, walked to her while smiling.

"Hello, Naminè. How are you?" asked him. But she didn't reply anything. Not a sound came out of her lips, not even a movement or an expression on her face. "I see you remember me"

"Naminè... This is Professor Ansem," presented her father "He's going to check up on you"

"Mr. Liteheart, it would be wise if you would give me a moment alone with your daughter" suggested the man.

Mr. Liteheart wanted to say something, but his wife held his shoulder, signing that they should just do what they were told to. So they stepped outside and left the man that they called Ansem with their only daughter.

"You must have a lot of questions by now" he said while sitting down on chair beside her bed. Her eyes followed his movement as his eyes followed her.

"Who are you?" asked her.

"Your father told you. My name is Ansem" answered him calmly.

Naminè sighed and asked again "_What _are you?"

"I am a human, much like you, but of course if you were wondering what I do, then it's to study the human's mind" he explained.

"I am one of your subjects?" she asked "My father made me a lab rat?"

"Oh no dear, don't get me wrong" assured him "I simply hypnotized you. I did not make you a subject of study. I was already... an expert at the field back then"

"My dad paid you to?"

"Yes, quite so" he answered lightly "But no, I'm not here to erase your memory again. I'm here to help you recover from the pain"

With that sentence, he took out a little bell. By the looks, Naminè could tell it was different than the bell her dad brought. But just to be sure, she closed both of her ears because she didn't want to feel the pain again.

Ansem gestured her to lower her hands and to let the soft beats run through her ears. At first she resisted his suggestion, but then because she hasn't felt any pain, she let her guard of her ears down. The sound was surprisingly soothing.

"Still feeling weak?" asked him with a neutral face.

"No..." answered Naminè. She was surprised herself because just a moment ago, she could still feel the pain in her head, and now it's gone.

"Then my work here is done" he said while standing up.

"How do you feel?" asked her. He stopped walking, and Naminè continued "How do you feel when you take away someone's memory? When you _play_ with someone's past"

"I don't just _play _with someone's past. I erase them to make them feel more fulfilled without the dark past" answered him as he turned himself around to her.

"And my past was dark?"

"The only thing that matters now is the present, no?" he said while opening the door and walked away.

After the door was closed, it was once again opened. Naminè wasn't too excited because she thought it was only her parents. So she just looked out of the window, pondering on what Professor Ansem had said.

"Naminè, are you okay?"

Spontaneously, Naminè turned her head. She recognized that voice. And she couldn't have asked to hear any other voice than that. A rush of serenity filled her heart when she saw the blond haired boy walked in with a bouquet of flower.

"Roxas!" she cried as she hugged him from her bed. Roxas was surprised to see her clinging to him like that. He smiled softly and put the bouquet on her bed. He wrapped his arms around Naminè and patted her head.

Naminè cried and she just kept hugging him and wouldn't let go. Roxas tried to ask her what's wrong and she just sighed, "Nothing, just please, stay like this for awhile".

After some minutes had gone by, Naminè finally released her arms from Roxas. Roxas' shirt was stained wet by her tears. She went back to lay her back on the bed as Roxas asked with a smile, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you for coming" she said while wiping her own tears away. She took a glass of water beside her and drank it like she hasn't drank anything in a week. Crying must have worn her out. She took a deep breath to steady her voice and asked, "How did you know I'm here?"

"Your mother told me" answered him as he took a chair and put it next to Naminè's bed.

"My mom? Well that's odd" she said while chuckling. Did her mother become fond of him near her daughter and decided that he's a trusted friend?

"What happened, Nams?" he asked with a worry tone. Naminè could clearly see in his eyes that he cared for her and it somehow made her heart fleet.

She hopelessly let out a sincere smile for him. Inside her head, she over thought whether she should tell him about the occurrence that she had just now. Would it be too much to tell? But she wanted nothing else but to tell him. She gapped her lips and took another breath to stable her tone. "I remember things, bit by bit"

"Remember?" asked him, "Your past? How come you ended up here then?"

She explained everything to him. From when her dad suddenly showed up at her door and till how she got to this state of hers. Roxas listened carefully to every word that escaped from her lips. She seemed at sorrow but mostly tired and confused, and he could understand why.

"Axel was really there," she finished.

"And now he's here?" questioned Roxas as his hands formed into fists on his thighs.

"Yes," said Naminè "Would it make any difference?"

"That he was in your childhood?" asked him raising his eyebrows. Naminè nodded, confirming his question and he continued, "No"

Naminè seemed a bit confused by that answer, she felt like something was amiss. She raised a question, "Why is that?"

"Because, Naminè" he corrected his seat and leaned a hand on the bed "What matters is what you feel now. It doesn't matter if he was your childhood friend. Right now, you and him are starting over everything. But if you do feel close to him because it has something to do with the past, then it's okay. It's only natural, and it is what you feel now"

Naminè was stunned by his answer. Some seconds passed by as they fell deep into silence. And suddenly, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naminè laughed so hard that it confused Roxas. He kept wondering if what he said was erroneous. But of course it got nothing to do with that. What would be the cause of her laugh?

"Oh my God," she paused having the need to inhale some air "Roxas, don't be like that"

Naminè continued her laugh leaving Roxas puzzled. "What? What's so funny?"

"Roxas, don't be so serious please" she laughed again continuing the one that was stopped earlier "You look so weird"

Roxas winced at her reaction. But he took it lightly. He watched her laugh and it was so relieving for him because he hasn't seen her laugh so free in a while. He smiled and laughed with her, not caring of the concern that he once had of Axel. He knew now that her happiness can make him so happy. No matter what the cause of happiness was, all he wanted was to see her smile like this.

He patted her head as a big brother would, "Take care, okay? Tell me if you have problems and you won't have to face them alone"

"Yes, aniki" she mocked friendly as she lingered to his pat. She felt so secure like she never felt before. A surge of happiness flew freely into her heart. Whatever the reason was, she loved it. She giggled at Roxas' care; she knew she could count on him. "You are without any doubt the bestest friend anyone could ever have"

Something sharp pierced through Roxas' heart. For a millisecond he almost lost himself in his thought, but he regained balance. He expected those words to dance out of her lips, but the shock still slit his throat up. He searched for a word, but he couldn't let it out. His hand found its way to Naminè's head again, patting her as she giggled, and he smiled, reminding himself the one true thing that makes him happy.

He then realized he hasn't give the bouquet to Naminè. The bouquet was very beautifully adorned. The flowers looked so fresh and ribbon tied around the flowers very neatly. He stood up again and gave it to her with two hands while saying, "I hope you like these".

"It's beautiful" said Naminè while taking it from him. She smelled the flowers and she looked a bit amused. Roxas offered to put the flowers in an empty vase beside her, so she gave it to him back for him to do so.

As he corrected the position of the flowers, she asked, "Red tulips, very unique choice of flower. Is there any meaning to this flower?"

Roxas was startled to hear the question. He sat turned to her and paused for some seconds until he finally said, "Yes, there is"

Naminè chuckled because she thought that Roxas' behavior was so cute and so precious. She threw him another question, "Well, what is it then?"

"It means-..."

"Nami...nè?" another voice interrupted Roxas' answer.

Both Naminè and Roxas looked at the source of the voice. The reactions they made were different. Naminè looked puzzled and Roxas... he tried his best to cover the bulging veins on his neck. He was irritated; his stare was cold and piercing. It was none other than Axel.

"Oh, hello, Roxas" he said while walking near Naminè's bed. He eyed him carefully and Roxas stared back at him. Several seconds later, he turned his gaze at Naminè. His eyes turned soft and looked so caring. He then asked, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine," she answered. There was no way she would tell him everything. At least not then, it would be too long to explain, and it seems like she didn't have the strength for it.

Roxas felt uncomfortable with the situation. If he stayed any longer, he couldn't guarantee that he could hold his ground. He decided it would be best to leave the two alone. He didn't like the sight at all, he despised Axel. He then looks at Naminè, trying his best to ignore Axel's presence, ignore that he's going to reluctantly give the girl to him. "I gotta go now, Naminè"

"Why so soon?" asked Naminè disappointed. Roxas' company has been a really great medicine for her. She enjoyed the laugh that she had and the time that he spent on her.

Axel saw Naminè's expression. He looked at her then at Roxas, eyeing him completely as if swearing with telepathy. He waited for him to respond to Naminè's question, but didn't budge to interfere.

"I need to go with Xion," he gestured to his phone swinging it in the air, "Dress for the Winter Formal and stuffs. It's such a pain, she hasn't decided already"

Naminè's face turned sour at the mention of Xion's name. But it was not her place to hold Roxas to accompany her. _Axel is here, _she thought. But then she found that manner of thought is disturbing. She clenched her blanket, "I see".

"Tell me when you're out of the hospital," he said while walking to the door "Get well soon, Nams! Play some more with me!"

As the door closed, Naminè realized that Axel has brought a bouquet of very sweet looking little blue flowers that she had never seen before. The color was so bright and refreshing. She asked, "Is that for me?"

Axel handed her the bouquet. She took it and smelled it. From her reaction, Axel could tell that she loved what she got and it pleased him. "Do you know what those flowers are called?" he asked.

"No, I've never seen these flowers before," she said with fascination gleaming in her eyes, "Both you and Roxas gave me such unique flowers"

He winced when the name came out of her lips, but he ignored it. "They are called the forget-me-nots," he paused, "I wish you will remember me forever"

Naminè was speechless to his answer. She clearly didn't know what to answer. She did remember him, who he really is to her. But she's still very confused. She didn't know what to feel. Whether he was in her past or not, Roxas was right, what matters is today.

Lucky for her, a short moment after, the door creaked open. It distracted the two of the topic. And it turned out that it was her parents who walked in. They were shocked to find Axel standing beside her bed, especially her father.

The red hair was so recognizable. He remembered exactly the time when he took her daughter away from Axel. He remembered the dreadful expression that Axel made when they drove away, the expression that Naminè didn't see because she was carried by him.

They froze on the door. Her father looked terrified and burdened with apologetic face. Axel looked at them, his face looked straight like nothing ever happened. Naminè realized the atmosphere in the room changed, but she stayed silent, wondering what her father would do this time.

Axel smiled, "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Liteheart. I'm just checking up on Naminè here"

"You're... Flamerose, right?" asked Naminè's father.

"Yes, I am," he answered with a light smile, "I was just about to leave"

"Already? You just got here" said Naminè disappointed once again.

He gazed at her and smiled, "I'll text you. I just want to give you this". He handed her a pink box with light silver ribbon tied neatly over it. She pulled the ribbon and opened the box. She was very delighted to see it. "It's for the Winter Formal", he added.

It was a white corsage, beautifully crafted with pearls, ribbons and imitated flowers. She loved it a lot and smiled at him, "Thank you, Axel. Be careful on your way"

He nodded and walked to the door after once again bidding goodbye to Naminè's parents.

"You're going to a dance with him?" asked her father, though not in a disagreeing voice.

"Yes, dad" she answered obediently. It seemed like she was still mad at her father for erasing her memory. Whatever it was she didn't look pleased at all by her father's presence.

Her father walked towards her and sat next to her, "Naminè, I'm very sorry I made you forget about him".

"It happened already anyway, dad" she said in a cold tone.

"Are those forget-me-nots?" he asked, pointing to the bouquet that was lying beside her. She nodded, and he continued "Very meaningful flower he gave you there"

"What's your point, dad?"

"I'm just really sorry, my dear" he said while hugging her.

"Please forgive your father," plead her mother, "He did it because you were so unhappy, we thought you would kill yourself... and you're... our only daughter"

Naminè knew that. A cyst in her mother's wombs won't allow them to have anymore child after Naminè. They cherished her so much because she was all that they've got. She knew it would be selfish of her if she stays mad at them. But she was too hurt to even care. "Can I go home now?" was all she requested as she pulled her blanket and covered her face.

-TBC-


End file.
